Pokemon Betrayal
by Firehell
Summary: Ash has entered The Indigo league again but his friends eventually betray him except for Misty,Brock and Gary. Now 5 years later he returns for a tournament. But his evil father turn him evil now his friends old and new must stop him.AAML
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hi this is my first fanfiction so please no flaming. If any thing in my story is similar to another story please have that author review so I can apologise I do not like stealing.

 **P.S. From chapter 6 onwards I am using " " now since it is difficult to understand what I write**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any characters

Chapter 1: The old times

Ash Pikachu is very strong he has eliminated 4 of Tobias Pokémon said the Announcer. But Ash has also lost some Pokémon this is the order of eliminations:

Bulbasaur by Latios

Latios by Charizard

Charizard by Darkrai

Dragonite by Darkrai

Infernape by Darkrai

Darkrai by Pikachu

Gengar by Pikachu

Raichu by Pikachu

Torrterra by Pikachu

I choose you Dragonite said Tobias. Pikachu watch out shouted Ash. (Yes Ash) At that moment Pikachu was knocked towards Ash and tried to stand up but fell down knocked out. Pikachu is unable to battle Red trainer send out your last Pokémon. Ash kisses a pokeball and throws it. (Master I am ready) The red trainer is using a Lucario. When did Ash get a Lucario asked Misty. He told me he had a secret weapon that's all I know replied Serena. Dragonite freeze that thing ordered Tobias. (Lucario dodge and use Aura Ball to send Dragonite into the air) said Ash using Aura. (Yes master) Lucario dodged the ice beam and used Aura ball like Ash told him. (Lucario use teleport when Dragonite is near the ground and use Aura punch to finish it off and stop calling me master) (Yes master) Lucario waited for Dragonite to be near the ground and teleported to him and hit him with his glowing fist. Dragonite is unable to battle the winner of this match is Lucario and Ash.

The End

ME: Ok not that long but I promise you next chapter will be long please read and review


	2. Chapter 2: The Betrayal

Me: hi I'm back thank you to all the people that made this a favorite and also my reviewer. I hope you enjoy this chapter

Human speech

 **Pokémon speech**

(Aura)

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon:(**

 **Chapter 2: The Betrayal and afterwards**

Ash and Pikachu were in there rooms relaxing when Pikachu brought something up. **Ash how come when you won you were acting so childish even when Serena and all the others came but as soon as you saw Misty you stopped.**

 **Flashback**

Lucario, Pikachu we won we are in the finals yes we won and you lost we won and you lost hahahahahahaha

(Pikachu does the master always act like this) **Yes sadly replied Pikachu**. Ash calm down shouted Ash friends. I won I won I won I'm in the finals. Misty starts coming and Ash stops what he is doing and acts normal for Ash that is.

 **Flashback ends**

I don't know Pikachu it's just when she is around I don't want to act like I did I want to impress her and when ever she is around I feel like there are Butterfrees in my stomach

 **Ash buddy you are in love** With Misty noway

 **Are**

not

 **Are**

not

 **Are**

fine I give up yes I am in love with Misty ok.*Ash stomach growls* I'm hungry Pikachu lets go find the others. When Ash walks out all of his friends and family are waiting for him. Ash what took you so long we are starving lets go to the buffe said Misty angrily. Relax said Brock.

 **At the all you can eat buffe**

Lets have a contest to see you can eat the most said Ash. You are on replied everybody.

 **2o minutes later**

how do they eat so much? asked Gary. I don't know but I don't think Ritchie can eat anymore said Clemont

It is down to Ash and May said Brock. For another 2 minutes they ate then finally May couldn't eat anymore.

The winner of this contest is Ash announced Brock

 **By there camp that night**

Ash is sleeping when somebody sneaks in and takes him and his Pikachu. Lucky Gary was awake and saw what happened he quickly walked to Brock and whispered for him to wake up then he went and woke up Misty. Why are you waking us up so early Gary said Misty. Somebody took Ash and Pikachu lets follow them

whispered Gary. Gary and them saw another guy use fire-pokemon to burn down Pallet Town they were then knocked out

 **Meanwhile**

Ash wakes up and finds his is in the woods. What happened why am I here? asked Ash to nobody. **We have to get back to camp Ash.** Right Pikachu Ash said. When Ash got to camp everybody was staring at him angrily. Guys what's wrong? asked Ash and where is Misty,...

Ash we all know you burnt down Pallet Town so come with us said Serena. WHAT! yelled Ash what about Professor Oak and My mom and Mr Mime. You killed them said Iris. Guys I didn't do it Ash said furiously. You are making a mistake Ash didn't do it! shouted Misty followed by Brock and Gary. You want to sign with the murderer fine we will just beat you guys up as well. At that moment The 3 Legendary birds(Zapdos,Moltres and Articuno) came out of nowhere. (Guys what are you doing here) asked Ash (Know time to explain tell your friends to grab onto us) replied Zapdos while Articuno made a ice wall in front of them. Guys grab onto one of them quickly said Ash. They did what they were told and where teleported by Mewtwo to the Orange Islands

To be continued

The End

Me: sorry for the ending I didn't have more time also I need at least 2 OC for my next chapter so if you want when you review please tell me your OC this is what I need:

Name:

Age(10-13)

Pokémon with them(Limit is 6)(they must have there starter Pokemon with them)

Pokémon at lab(limit is 10)

Region

Home Town

Me: Please read and review goodbye


	3. Chapter 3

ME: I'm back and I want to say thanks to all my reviews and I apologise for the wait I have been very busy now on with the show

Human

 **Pokémon**

(Aura)

( **thinking)**

 **Chapter 3: The Tournament**

On the Orange Islands

(We are here chosen one) said Zapdos. Why did you bring us here asked Misty. at that moment Lugia and Mewtwo appear out of nowhere(Ash and co did not know how they got to the islands) Chosen one we have brought you here because we know what happened and give you the option to stay here. Ash looks at Misty,Brock and Gary and asks what about them. They will also get to stay replied Mewtwo. Then I accept. Then all of a sudden Ash and friends are teleported to Arceus

Arceus home

A-Arceus said Ash. He then bowed the others seeing this followed. Chosen one I have brought you here because I would like to speak to you all. Each one of you can ask a wish and I will grant it said Arceus. After about 3 minutes they spoke. We have decided that our wish is to have all our pokemon with us. yes Chosen one. At that moment all of they pokeballs appeared and next to them were there Pokémon. Some of them they let free like Butterfree,Primeape,Pidgeot,Squirtle and Togetic. Thank you Arceus said Ash. One more thing Chosen one your friends(looks at Misty and them) will all get one Genesect from me these are very powerful and can defeat a whole army of Pokémon. Thank you they said. Chosen one whenever you need us just summon us any of us will come even me. He then teleported them back to the Orange Islands.

5 Years later

Ages: Ash:15 Misty:16 Brock:18 Gary:15 Max: 13 May:14 Paul:18 Tracey:17 Dawn: 15 James: 25

Jesse: 25 Trip: ? Serena:15

At the tournament

I wonder who my partner will be said Max hope it isn't a loser. Like Ash said Paul. ( **Did I do the right thing when I betrayed Ash)** thought Tracey when they all heard a roar of a Charizard. 4 people were on him and got off. Nice job Charizard return said Ash. The losers are here said Trip.

Meanwhile

Hey Jess look the twerps said James. We haven't seen them for awhile replied Jesse not since we quit. Look it looks like the other twerps are fighting with them lets listen said Meowth

Back to Ash

Look who it is the traitors said Gary angrily. If I remember correctly you guys turned your back on Ash said Brock even more angrily. This tournament is for Trainers that have a chance of winning said Max not like you Ash. Fine we will have a battle 1 on 1 said Ash calmly

Battle

I call you Mightyena said Max.

In that case I call upon the Wishing star of the seven nights you know him well Jirachi

Mightyena use bite

(Jirachi when it gets close fly to the back and use confusion) Jirachi flew behind Mightyena and used confusion which made it keep biting rocks

(Now use Psychic) Jirachi uses Psychic on Mightyena and it passes out

End Battle

Nice job Ash said Gary and Brock and Misty kissed Ash and he kissed her back. The traitors were shocked and Serena spoke up you two are dating!

The traitors leave with the girls holding their boyfriends hands

At the meeting

Welcome Pokémon trainers the first matches will be 1 on 1 tag team matches these are the polls

Brock and Selina vs Jeff and Tarra

Ash and Carrie vs Max and Dean

We will reveal the rest later said Mr Goodshaw

(Looks like I get to humiliate Max again) thought Ash

We have one more announcement no legendaries except Lucario and Dragonite are to be used

To be Continued

 **ME: Ok now for all of you who want to know how Ash and Misty started dating I will reveal it overtime during Flashbacks also I made Trip one of Ash friends and Tracey might be changing sides also I mentioned boyfriends here are the couples:**

Ash and Misty

Iris and Cilan

Serena and Trip(There friendship built up when Ash and him became friends)

May and Drew

Dawn and Paul

 **Give me some suggestions on more and please R &R**


	4. Chapter 4

Me: I'm back with chapter 4 hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not known Pokémon or The OC

 **Chapter 4: First round rumble**

WHAT! shouted Ash. Why can't we use Legendary pokemon. They are to strong said Mr Goodshaw. What you are saying is that Lucario is weak said Ash angrily. And Dragonite said Selina. No! but they are allowed in because Dragonite is not a proper legendary and Lucario is a Aura pokemon said Mr Goodshaw.

Skip forward to Brock match

And Dragonite is using Ice Beam on Venusaur. Venusaur is unable to battle Tarra is out of this match said the announcer. Steelix use bind on Raichu said Brock. Raichu look out said Jeff. Before Raichu could move Steelix had it in a bind. Now Dragonite use flamethrower then Ice Beam. Dragonite uses flamethrower on Raichu and then Ice Beam freezing it. Steelix unbind said Brock. Steelix drops Raichu on the ground and the ice breaks showing Raichu with swirls for eyes. Raichu is unable to battle the winner of this match is Steelix,Dragonite Brock and Selina. Raichu/Steelix/Dragonite return.

Now it's time for my match said Ash.

Ash match

May Ash Ketchum,Carrie,Max Maple and Dean Martin please go to the ground stadium.

Ash and Carrie walk out of the Tunnel on the Green side and Max and Dean walk out on the Red Side.

Red Trainers are: Max Maple from Petalburg City Hoenn and Dean Martin from Viridian City Kanto vs Green Trainers: Carrie from Lumiose City Kalos and Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town Kanto Trainers pick your Pokémon said The announcer.

I choose you Clefable said Max

I choose Espeon shouted Dean

Blaziken I need you shouted Carrie

Primeape show them your power shouted Ash

(Primeape ignore Espeon and attack Clefable)

Clefable use moonblast on Primeape since we have the upper hand

Blaziken use Fire Punch on Espeon

Espeon use Confusion

Blaziken Ember quickly

Blaziken uses Ember before Espeon can finish its attack and

Espeon is unable to battle Dean is out

WHAT!

Blaziken use Fire Punch on Clefable

Clefable use sweet kiss on Blaziken

Blaziken gets confused and starts attacking Primeape with Clefable also attacking

Primeape use low kick on Blaziken

Blaziken is unable to battle

Primeape use Mega punch then Sesimic Toss

Clefable watch out

Primeape uses Mega punch then grabs Clefable and jumps in the air and does Sesimic toss

Clefable gets back up

Primeape finish this off use Metronome

Primeape starts moving its fingers

How can Primeape do Metronome said Max

I trained him to said Ash

The stadium explodes when the smoke clears Primeape is still standing and Clefable is Knocked Out

Clefable is unable to battle the winners of this match is Blaziken,Primeape Carrie and Ash

Meanwhile

Jess the twerp's Primeape won using Metronome said James. That twerp has gotten strong replied Jesse. Not to get off the topic but I finally figured something out said Meowth. What may that be said Jesse and James at the same time. You two are dating said Meowth. They start blushing. Who is that asked James. That is Lucy said Jesse

Back Ash

What is Lucy doing here said Ash

Hi Lucy said Ash

Hello replied Lucy

Hello Lucy said Brock in his goofy voice

Lucy starts blushing

Lucy I want to ask you something will you be my girlfriend said Brock

I was about to ask you said Lucy so the answer is yes

Looks like Brock finally found a girlfriend said Misty

Yeah said Ash as he put his arm around Misty shoulder

 **Guys people are staring** said Pikachu

The End

 **ME: Ok for Ash next match he is using Pikachu and a surprise pokemon also I made Jesse and James a couple because I am a big fan of Rocketshipping and Brock finally has a girlfriend please Read and Review and tell me what Pokémon you want Misty to use for her match and who is her partner**


	5. Chapter 5

**ME: Before we start with this chapter I just want to ask a question to a Guest if you want Dawn to date Selina is she lesbian.**

 **Chapter 5: New and Old friends**

 **Misty Match**

Red Trainers: May Maple from Petalburg City Hoenn and Drew Pun from LaRousse City Hoenn

vs Green Trainers: Misty Waterflower from Cerulean City Kanto and Shadow Perez from Lumoisse City Kalos

said the Announcer Trainers choose your Pokémon

Beautifly show them your talent shouted May

Roselia do the same shouted Drew

Misty calls Gyarados shouted Misty

(Guess what's coming next)

 **I'm here**

Psyduck shouted Misty

I choose Gardevoir shouted Shadow

 **This will be good** said The Eevee on Shadow shoulder

Beautifly use Bite

Roselia use Poison Sting on Psyduck

Come on Roselia hit Psyduck on the head said Misty

 **(They don't know what they are doing going up against Misty Psyduck)** thought Ash

Gardevoir use Double Team

Beautifly use stun spore on all three

Gardevoir teleport

Roselia keep attacking Psyduck on the head

 **After about 2 minutes**

 **My head!**

What's going on with Psyduck said the Announcer

Psyduck Disable

Ah! Roselia said Drew

Psyduck Confusion

Psyduck makes Roselia shoot Poison Sting attack at Beautifly knocking it out

Now Gardevoir use Double Team then Fire Punch on Roselia

They knock Roselia out

The winners of this match are Psyduck,Gardevoir,Misty and Shadow

Meanwhile

That's it I hate you Paul! shouted Dawn

Well I hate you more in fact I'm dumping you shouted Paul

Fine said Dawn as she walked away

Back to Ash

That was awesome Misty said Gary

Yeah nice job said Selina

(Ash befriended Carrie and Selina and Dean)

Hello said Dawn

Ash,Misty and Gary look shocked

What are you doing here said Ash angrily

Dawn starts crying

I'm sorry Ash please forgive me please said Dawn

Why are you only apologizing to me now asked Ash less angrily but still mad

At that moment Ash Lucario appears out of it's pokeball

(Master check her Aura) (Ok)

Ash sees that she is sad and angry at the same time

What happened Dawn Ash asked

Paul and I broke up we got in to a big fight said Dawn now all of my friends sided with him

 **Flashback**

 **Guys come on Dawn said**

 **How could you do that Dawn said Serena**

 **Yeah especially to Paul your Boyfriend said Iris**

 **But I didn't do it said Dawn**

 **Get out of here said Paul**

 **Flashback ends**

I'm sorry Dawn you can stay with us said Gary

Yeah but remember we might feel sorry for you said Misty

But only Ash can forgive you answered Gary

Ash said Dawn

You can stay but it will take a while for me to forgive you said Ash

Then 2 boys came

Shadow! what are you doing here asked Misty

Well I want to know if we can join your group until the tournament ends said Shadow

Who is that asked Ash

This is my friend Vision said Shadow he is also participating

Then Tracey comes

Tracey! said Ash

Hi Ash hi Misty said Tracey I'm sorry for betraying you I was just shocked at the Professor Death I wasn't thinking properly please forgive me

I'm still upset but we are friends again

So Ash who are you going to use for your next match asked Misty

Well the next match is 2 on 2 so I'm going to use Pikachu

 **Finally**

and my secret weapon

but you can't use that one said Misty

Not that one my other secret weapon you don't know who it is yet said Ash

So Ash how did you and Misty get together asked Dawn

Well this is what happened

 **Flashback a year after the Betrayal**

 **Ash,Misty,Brock and Gary were walking in a forest one day but they didn't know they were being watched.**

 **Cassidy look who it is that kid said Biff**

 **Great job Chuck said Cassidy**

 **It's Butch said Bob**

 **Ahhhhhh! screamed Misty bugs**

 **Misty starts running towards Team rocket(unknowingly) and Ash and friends run after them when they hear something**

 **Prepare for Trouble**

 **Make it Double**

 **Here's our mission so you better listen**

 **To infect the world with Devastation**

 **To blight all peoples within this Nation**

 **To show the evils of truth and Love**

 **To extend our wraith to the stars above**

 **Cassidy!**

 **It's Butch!**

 **Team Rocket circling Earth all day and night**

 **Surrender now or you will surely lose the fight**

 **It's Cassidy said Misty**

 **And Mike said Brock**

 **It's Butch said Eddie**

 **You won't get away this time said Cassidy**

 **Sceptile use the B Call said Ash**

 **Sceptile sent out a cry and that second bugs were everywhere and they attacked Team Rocket destroying there balloon they got for this mission and sending them blasting off then Misty run even deeper into the forest**

 **1 hour later**

 **This is your fault Ash Ketchum! shouted Misty**

 **You are the one that run here! shouted Ash**

 **You are the one that called all those bugs!**

 **You are the one that run into Team Rocket trap!**

 **Do they always do this asked Gary**

 **All the time said Brock**

 **I can't take it anymore! shouted Misty**

 **Me either shouted Ash**

 **Her and Ash then started kissing**

 **Gary looked confused**

 **I knew you two liked each other said Brock**

 **Ash and Misty start blushing**

 **End Flashback**

 **The End**

 **ME: Now you know how Ash and Misty got together. Also about that secret weapon let's see if you can guess who it is Please R &R**

 **Peace Out Pokeshipper**


	6. Chapter 6

**ME: This is chapter 6**

 **Chapter 6: Rivalry revival**

 **"** I always knew that when you guys fight it was just a cover up" said Tracey

"Whatever" said Misty

"I have to go" said Shadow

"Hi guys hey what is Dawn and Tracey doing here" asked Brock

"Brock where is Lucy" asked Gary

" Asleep" said Brock

"Then why are you here" asked Misty

"I'm getting my stuff and going to go stay with her bye guys" said Brock

"Wait Brock you are getting away so easily" said Dawn

"What" asked Brock

The girls stare at each other

"No" said Ash

"SHOPPING!" all the girls shouted happily

"No please no" said all the boys

"Wait I have an idea" said Brock

"We will have a tag battle Team B vs Team G if we win we don't have to go shopping if you win we have to" said Brock

"Not fair we are outnumbered" said Dawn

"Yeah it's 4 against 6" said Selina

" Hold on" said Misty

She walks up to Ash kisses him then whispers something in his ear

"I'm changing sides" said Ash

"WHAT!" shouted all the boys

Battle

" Steelix I need you" shouted Brock

" Genesect" said Gary

" Flaaffy come out" said Carrie

" Umbreon" said Selina

Steelix bind

Genesect fell stinger

Umbreon fake tears

Flaaffy Thunderwave

Steelix Gyro Bomb

Flaaffy Thundershock

Umbreon Curse

Steelix bind again

Umbreon Feint Attack

Umbreon passes out

Umbreon return

Flaaffy watch out

Steelix its Flaaffy with it's tail and Genesect uses Hyperbeam but somehow Flaaffy still gets back up

 **I Won't give up**

Flaaffy starts glowing

"It can't be" said Ash

"It's evolving" said Selina

Flaaffy evolved into Ampharos then starts glowing again

"It's Mega Evolving" said Ash shocked

Ampharos use Dragon Pulse

"Genesect" return

It starts Running

Ampharos use Thunder

Steelix return

Team G Team B

1 0

"Next match is Ash and Misty vs Dean and Vision

" Raichu come on out" said Vision

" M P I choose you" said Dean

" Hey it's a mega Pidgeot " said Ash

 **Raichu looks like we are partners this time**

 **Don't forget M P we are still rivals**

" Come on out Gyarados" shouted Misty

Gyarados and Psyduck come out

" Psyduck return" said Misty

" I summon the Rainbow Pokémon" said Ash

Then a bird flew to Ash making a Rainbow behind it

" Ho-Oh" said Ash

" We are toast" announced Vision

M P agility

Ho-Oh Sacred Fire

M P no return

Raichu Mega Punch

Gyarados fall on top of it

Gyarados knocks out Raichu

Raichu return

"We won 2 out of 3 you have to come" said Ash

 **Ash match**

Pikachu Volt tackle

Electivire Mega Punch

There is an explosion and when the smoke clears

"Pikachu is unable to battle Green Trainer send out your next Pokémon

" I miss judged you Ash you are less than a loser" said Paul

" Come on Ash beat that jerk" shouted Dawn and Misty

" Ok its time my friend to make your appearance" said Ash

All of a sudden a blue energy ball appears on the field and Mewtwo was there

" What is that" asked the announcer

" That is my friend Mewtwo and you never said he couldn't participate" said Ash

" That's right" said the Announcer

Mewtwo confusion

Yes chosen one

Now do Psysic throw

"Electivire is unable to battle Red Trainer send out your next pokemon" said the announcer

"Torterra I need you" said Paul

Mewtwo you know what to do

Mewtwo makes a blue energy ball and throws all of a sudden a pink one joins with it and hits Torterra knocking it out

" Mewtwo and Ash ketchum win" said the Announcer

Later

" Hey Ash what was that pink ball" asked Misty while holding on to him

" My secret weapon" said Ash

All of a sudden Mew appears next to Mewtwo

" That's against the rules" said Vision[

" No Mewtwo attack has to combine with Mew otherwise it won't work" said Ash

" I figured that out after I thought back to the clone vs original battle" said Ash

"Oh yeah when you jumped in the way of Mew and Mewtwo attacks and died" said Misty

" That was a dark day" said Mewtwo

(Farewell Ash remember if you need us just call) said Mew

 **The End**

 **ME: If you are confused about Mewtwo being able to enter PM me also I forgot to mention this but Ash is wearing a new outfit a black long-sleeve T-shirt, Black sleeveless Jersey with a hoodie and Black pants**

 **Couples**

 **Ash and Misty**

 **Brock and Lucy**

 **Iris and Cilan**

 **Jesse and James**

 **May and Drew**

 **Serena and Trip**


	7. Chapter 7

**ME: Time for Chapter 7**

 **PS: I decided that Trip and Serena weren't a couple**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

 **Chapter 7: New allies**

Ash group were busy talking when they heard the announcement

May Drew and Selina please report to the stage

Selina Match

This will be a 3 on 3 match

Before the match starts May kisses Drew as a good luck kiss

"Roselia I need you" shouted Drew

" Come on out Vaporeon " shouted Selina

Roselia use Leech seed

Vaporeon Hydro pump

Roselia is out

Swalot I need you

Vaporeon Hydro Pump

Swalot is out

Camerupt come on out

Vaporeon hydro pump

Camerupt is unable to battle the victory goes to Selina

" Yes I won" said Selina

They then see Shadow and Serena

" SHADOW!" shouted Ash

he then kisses Serena

" That traitor" said Vision

Then they hear crying and screaming and then a slap

Ash and them run towards it to see Drew shouting at May then she starts crying

" Hey leave her alone" said a familiar voice

" Blake" said Ash

" Hi Ash " said Blake

" Who is he" whispers Misty

" a friend of mine" replied Ash

May runs behind Blake then Drew leaves

" I'm so sorry Ash please forgive me" sobbed May

" Fine" said Ash grumpily

May then looks at Blake and starts blushing

Ash then sees Dawn is holding both Selina and Carrie like he holds Misty now

 **(I guess all three of them are lesbians cool)** thought Ash

Ash then turns around to see May already kissing Blake

 **(How come its so quick for them but it took me years to start dating Misty)** thought Ash

Ash then looked at his girlfriend and so the same look he knew he had although no one could see because he had his hood on

" Guys I just found out that for the next 2 matches they are tag teams and the first is Dawn and Carrie vs Shadow and Serena then its Ash and Misty vs Selina and Ritchie" said Tracey

DACL vs SASL

"The following match is a 2 on 2 tag match" said the announcer "pick your Pokémon"

"I choose you Slowking" said Shadow

" Go Delphox" said Serena

" Garchchomp come on out" said Carrie

" Bunneary lets do this" shouted Dawn

Slowking Amnesia

Slowking

Slowking forgot how to do Amnesia

Fine Mega Punch

Buneary watch out but she was hit

Buneary agility

Delphox Fireblast

Garchstomp Dragon Rage

Delphox is out of the match

Carrie looks to see Buneary nearly knocked out

Now Garchstomp do Dragon attack

Garchstomp starts flying towards Slowking with Ground breaks off and surrounding him then all of a sudden Fire appears and takes the form of Charizard and lighting appears and takes the form of a Dragonite

they fly into Slowking knocking it out

AAML vs Selina and Ritchie

"I choose you Dragonite" shouted Selina

" Misty calls Gyarados" said Misty

" Zippo I choose you" said Ritchie

A Mega Charizard x appears

" Charizard time for revenge"

Charizard/Zippo flamethrower

Ember

Dragon claw

Flare blitz

Gyarados Hydro pump

Dragonite Dragon wave

and the smoke clears Gyarados is Knocked out and Dragonite just passes out

Flamethrower

Charizard is badly injured

" Your little Charizard can't beat my Mega evolved Zippo" said Ritchie

" I you just crossed the line" said Ash

The orange islands music starts playing in the back round

Charizard activites Dragon Rage and uses Dragon Pulse on Zippo he then uses Ember which sends Zippo in the hair he then grabs onto it and did the Seismic Toss

Ash,Misty,Gyarados and Charizard win

 **Matches for the semi-finals and finals**

 **Dawn vs Selina 3 on 3**

 **Ash vs Misty 3 on 3**

 **? vs ? 6 on 6**

 **Couples:**

 **Ash and Misty(Team Ash)**

 **Brock and Lucy(used to be Team Ash now on there own)**

 **Dawn,Selina and Carrie(Trio)(Team Ash)**

 **May and Blake(Team Ash)**

 **Jesse and James(On there own)**

 **Shadow and Serena(Team Traitors)**

 **Iris and Cilan(Team Traitors)**

 **One more chapter then I have to start the sequel please give me ideas for a title please R &R**


	8. Chapter 8

**ME: This is the final chapter**

 **Disclaimer: Don't known anything**

 **Chapter 8: The Finals**

"So I guess we know who we are fighting in the Semi-finals" said Dawn

Ash and Misty looks at each other

"Good luck" said Gary

 **Dawn vs Carrie(not Selina)**

"Empoleon come on out" shouted Dawn

" Blastoise I choose you" shouted one of her girlfriends Carrie

Empoleon Metal Claw

Blastoise Flash cannon

Empoleon watch out No!

"Empoleon is unable to battle"

" I choose you Buneary

Blastoise Water gun

Buneary starts glowing

Lopunny

Blastoise use Water gun again

Lopunny bounce now do Thunder Punch

Blastoise return I choose you Lapras

Lapras ICe Beam

Lapras passes out

WHAT!

Lapras return fine I choose you Tyrantrum

Head Smash

Lopunny use the Punches

Lopunny does a Thunder Punch then a ice punch then a fire punch but while it is charging up for focus punch

Tyrantrum Double Team then Hyper Beam

Lopunny is unable to battle Dawn send out your last Pokémon

Chimchar I choose you

Chimchar is knocked out by Hyper beam

The winner is Carrie

 **Ash and Misty match**

 **"** I love you!" shouted Ash and Misty at the same time

"I choose you Dewgong" shouted Misty

" I choose you Butterfree" shouted Ash

Dewgong ice beam

Butterfree stun spore then sleep powder

Dewgong return Misty calls Gyarados

Butterfree return

 **I turn Ash** said Pikachu

Pikachu agility and then Thundershock

Gyarados Hydro pump

Pikachu now Volt tackle

Gyarados!

Pikachu Quick attack

Gyarados use water gun

Bad move Misty Pikachu now switch to Thunder

gyarados is unable to battle

MIsty calls

 **My head**

Psyduck! and it looks like its headache is very bad

Psyduck lifts Pikachu up and throws it towards Ash

Pikachu! Go Charizard

Psyduck confusion

Charizard flamethrower now Seismic toss

Psyduck Disable

Charizard another Flamethrower

now finish the Seismic Toss

Ash Ketchum wins

 **Finals**

"This is a 6 on 6 match the participates can use any Pokémon they want even Legendaries" said the Announcer

" I choose Swampert" said Carrie

" I can finish this match easy I summon the Diving Pokémon

" He isn't summoning him is he" asks Tracey and Misty

" Lugia!" finished Ash

All of a sudden Lugia appears next to Ash

Swampert water gun

Lugia uses Gust to knock it back at Swampert then uses Whirlwind to knock Swampert out

" I choose you Bellossom" said Carrie

" Lugia you can go because I summon the Ancestor of all Pokémon Mew!" said Ash

All of a sudden Mew appears on the field

Bellossom use Solar Beam

Mew you know what to do

Mew shoots a pink blast that is joined by a blue blast that knocks the Solar Beam back at Bellossom she then uses Psysic to knock out Bellossom

" I choose Azumarill" said Carrie

" Bye Mew ok then I summon the Rainbow Pokémon Ho-Oh!" shouted Ash

Ho-oh then flew down making a rainbow

Azumarill use water gun

Ho-oh sacred Fire

" Azumarill return I choose Salamance" said Carrie

" I summon the Pokémon of time Dialga" said Ash

Salamance Rage

Dialga stop time and use Dragon Breath

" I choose you Altaria" said Carrie

" Palkia your turn" said Ash

Altaria use Dragon Breath

Palkia use Dragon Breath as well

Carrie send out your last Pokémon

"I choose KIngdra" said Carrie

" Finally I summon the Alpha Pokémon!" shouted Ash

Arceus appears in the stage

" I forfeit" shouts Carrie

" The winner of the tournament is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town" said the Announcer

"Ash you won" shouted Misty

They then kissed

 **Outside the stage**

Ash and friends are busy talking when Ash senses people he hates

" You may I won the tournament Ash Ketchum" said Max "but your Pokémon and you are weak lo...

Ash punches him in the face and Ash eyes turn red

Ash blue aura energy turns black and he starts laughing evilly

" This is bad" said Gary

 **The End**

 **Ok so I'm done with this story but I'm going to do a Prequel to explain Ash story between those 5 years and if that story goes well I will do a sequel to this one Please R &R**


	9. Chapter 9

ME: I have decided instead of doing a sequel I will continue this story so I don't own Pokémon

Chapter 9: Rise of a new villain

Everyone was staring at Ash who was laughing menacingly

"Ash what's wrong with you" asked Dawn

"Everyone get back!" Gary ordered

Him and Misty were starting to walk away when they saw Ash shooting darkness at Pikachu

"No Pikachu!" Dawn cried

Pikachu turned black and the lightening sparking on it's cheeks turned purple

"Hahahaha" laughed Ash

"What did he do to Pikachu" asked Blake

"He turned him into a shadow" Misty replied shocked at what her love just did

(Whether it exists or not it's my story)

Ash then shoots that same darkness at all of his Pokeballs and they all turned black and purple

He started laughing again

"Come on lets go!" Misty shouted

They all started running when they heard something and turned around and their was Max making the biggest mistake of his life

"You loser you may be evil now but you are still a pathetic loser" Max said

Ash turned around and when Max saw what Ash looked like he realized his mistake

(I can't explain what he looks like just google Evil Ash Confirmed - Pokemon The Movie XY )

"You are going to pay for that kid" Ash hissed

Max was lifted up in the sky and then Ash shot something at him that made everything foggy when the fog cleared all that was left was Max glasses and they were broken

"Max no!" shouted Bonnie Max girlfriend as she started crying

"Where did Ash go" Gary wondered not really caring about what happened to Max

"Don't you care my brother was killed!" shouted May angrily

"No I don't care because he betrayed Ash and so did you so I don't care if you are killed as well!" Gary snapped back

He then noticed Misty was gone

"Hey where is Misty" asked Dawn

They saw Misty running somewhere and realized why

"Come on guys we got to go!" shouted Gary

Ash friends ran into somekind of house and once everyone of them were in they locked the door

The traitors tried to get in but they couldn't so they kept on running

"So what is going on?" asked Tracey

"We can't explain it as well as Ash could but since the Betrayal Ash had become a lot darker infact during battles he made his Pokémon beat on his opponents Pokemon and really hurting them eventually he started doing it to our Pokemon aswell" said Gary  
"One day some trainer insulted him and his Pokemon and he got really mad since it reminded him of you know what" Gary said sounding a little angry  
"So he transformed into what you saw he abandoned his Pokemon and caught only Shadow Pokemon he killed many people many" Misty said sounding like she would cry  
"Then one day we were able to stop my master and turned him back to normal after that he purified the Shadow Pokemon and realesed them" said Lucario appearing out of nowhere  
"Lucario how is this possible" asked Gary stunned  
" Before the final round of the tournament my master summoned me and told me that he had a feeling something was going to happen so he told me to stay here" Lucario replied  
"We need to find away to stop Ash" may said  
"Wait you said last time Ash abandoned all his Pokemon but whey this time he turned them into shadows" asked Selina  
Mewtwo appears before them  
"It is simple last time this beast appeared Ash was fully evil but this time he still had some good in him since the beast was trapped so Ash kept his Pokemon" Mewtwo said

Meanwhile with Ash

"Hahahaha soon this world will be mine" said Ash  
(Yes master wait it's Ho-Oh and Lugia) said Pikachu  
"Perfect" Ash said  
(We are here to stop you chosen one) Ho-Oh said  
"Yes Chosen one now surrender now" Lugia said  
"Not" Ash laughed  
He shot Darkness at Ho-Oh and Lugia turning them into Shadow Ho-Oh and Lugia  
(Master what is it you desire) asked Ho-Oh  
"GO Pokeball" Ash said as he dropped a Pokeball on Ho-Oh and Lugia head capturing them  
"Pikachu i want you to return to your Pokeball as well" Ash said  
(Yes master) Pikachu said  
He was sucked into the Pokeball  
"Now before i start taking over the world i have to get rid of those people that saw me I remember 2 of them from before the kid with spikey hair and the red head  
Evil Ash hears Ash voice  
"Leave Misty alone if you dare lye a finger on her I will kill y..." Ash was saying before Evil Ash took full control  
"He won't bother me anymore now to start with my evil plan" said Ash

TBC

ME: and that is the first chapter since i decided to continue i'm sorry if it was short but I am not feeling to good so see you soon


	10. Chapter 10

**ME: Welcome all to the next chapter of Pokémon Betrayal**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Poké ,Carrie,Shadow or Blake Jordan but I do own my OC that appears in this chapter**

 **P.S. if you are a fan of my other story The Extra Companion:Indigo League because of someone then you should love this chapter**

 **Chapter 10: Someone gotta stop Ash**

 **Ash and his shadows**

Ash was standing on a mountain with his shadow Lugia and Ho-oh next to him

 **"Master I sense someone coming"** Ho-Oh said

"Perfect my next victim" Ash said

"Master it's that kid with purple hair the one that dumped another one of your victims" Lugia said

"Electabuzz use Mega Punch on Ash" the next victim said

Ho-oh and Lugia attacked Electabuzz to protect their master

Electabuzz fainted

"I didn't expect to see you here Paul" Ash said

"Why not" he replied

Ash smirked

"You are afraid of me because I'm better" Ash said

"Wh-wh-what" Paul stutters

Ash lifts Paul up in the air and pulls him towards to him

"Answer me and I will let you live" he said

"Fine I betrayed you because I was jealous ok I hated you because you were better than me at everything you beat me always" he said

 **Flashback**

 **Paul POV**

 **"Ash I challenge you to a match" I said**

 **"Fine but you will lose again" he said**

 **"This will be a 1 on 1 match between Ash Ketchum and Paul Ikari" Brock said**

 **"Go Torterra" I said**

 **"I choose Dragonite" Ash said**

 **Torrterra use Earthquake**

 **Dragonite fly and then use thunderbolt**

 **Dragonite flies in the air dodging the Earthquakes then shoots lightening at Torrterra**

 **Tor**

 **Dragonite use Ice Beam**

 **Draginite freezes Torrterra**

 **Now use Dragon Rage**

 **Dragonite uses Dragon Rage and knocks out Torrterra**

 **"The winner is Ash" Brock said**

 **Paul recalls his Pokémon and leaves**

 **Later**

 **"Hello Paul" someone says**

 **"Who is there" I said**

 **"you don't know me but I know you" he said**

 **"What do you want" I said**

 **"You are jealous of Ash right" he said**

 **"Yes he beats me all the time" I replied**

 **"Well he is my son but he is not like I hoped he would be" He said**

 **"Wait you are Ash father" I said totally shocked**

 **" Yes I am also a dark entity but I won't tell you my name yet" Mr Ketchum said**

 **" So why are you talking to me" I asked annoyed**

 **"I want you to betray my son" he said**

 **"Why" I asked**

 **"If you betray him it will start his journey to the darkness and eventually he will turn like me" he said**

 **"And why will I do that" I said**

 **"If you do then you will be the number one because he won't care" he said**

 **"Fine" I said**

 **Flashback ends**

"Why are you here then" Ash asked

"I felt guilty for what I did so I'm here to stop you" Paul said

"To bad to sad" Ash said

Ash holds Paul in one hand and takes his Pokeballs with the other

"Now for my next Pokémon" Ash said

Ash shoots that Dark energy at Paul Pokeballs then at Electabuzz turning them into Shadows

"Now to finish you off" Ash said

Ash shoots that blast at Paul and when the smoke clears Paul is gone

"That was easy" Ash said

 **Misty and Ash other friends**

"what are we going to do" Carrie said

"I sense a really powerful person coming" Lucario said

"Ash" Misty asked

"No it's someone else" Mewtwo said

The top of the cabin is blown up and in the air is a Charizard and a Mew flying next to it but on top of the Charizard was a man with a baseball bat

"Who are you" Gary asked

The man throws his bat and it hits Gary in the face

"Alex!" Misty shouted

"It's been awhile" Alex said

 **TBC**

 **ME: I know some of you may be thinking that my stories are connected but no I'm just using Alex he met them during the 5 year time gap**

 **Alex: Great now I have to work extra**

 **ME: Now you have done it next chapter I will do something embarrassing to you if you read the Extra Companion then you will know what I mean after next chapter**

 **Alex: No**

 **ME: It will have to do with Misty now R &RAlex pounds me with his baseball bat**


	11. Chapter 11: The First Confrontation

**ME: Pokémon Pokémon Pokémon Betrayal**

 **Alex: He is on a sugar rush**

 **ME: I do not own Pokemon**

 **Chapter 11: The First Confrontation**

"Alex!" Misty shouted

"Misty relax will yeah" Alex said

"Sorry" she said

Gary gets back up

"You haven't changed a bit" Gary said

"Neither haave you" Alex said

"Excuse but who are you" May asked

Misty was about to answer

"I am Alex from Shamouti Island and also Melody girlfriend" Alex said

"He was also Misty crush for awhile" Gary said

A girl appeared behind Alex

"Stay away Misty you have Ash" She said

"Hi Melody" Misty said

"Where is Brock" Alex asked

"He is on his way to hoenn" Misty said

Alex disappears

He reappears holding Brock and Lucy in his hands

"Put me down you creep" Brock shouts

"Creep!" Alex said angrily

He drops Brock and Lucy

"What is his problem" Lucy asked

Alex jumps him and starts hitting Brock with his baseball bat

"You forget already" Alex said

"Alex please stop" Brock cried

 **(He realized after seeing the bat)**

Alex stopped

"I see you finally got a girlfriend" Alex said

"So why are we here" Brock asked

"Brock you remember when Ash turned evil" Misty said

"Yes" Brock said

He started shivering

"Yes well it has happened again and this time he is more powerful than ever" Gary said

"What are we going to d..." Alex was going to say

There is a huge explosion outside

"He is here" Lucario said

THey ran outside

"Look what we have here victims" Ash said

"Ash I'm here to stop you" Alex said

"You really" Ash said

Alex flies into the air

"Melody stay with Charizard and Mew you guys to" Alex said

"Come on let's go" Melody said

They started running

Alex and Ash started battling

"Give up now you can't beat me" Ash said

"you may be the son of him Ash but I can still fight" Alex said

They continued battling

Something dark hit Alex from behind causing him to fall down

He came

"Now Son finish him off" He said

Ash shot the blast at Alex and he disappeared

"Now Son we have got work to do" He said

Ash flew behind his dad

"I work alone" Ash said

"What"

His dad turns around just to be hit by a blast

His father disappeared as well

Ash looked at Alex former Pokeballs

Ash lifted them up

"I don't know why I keep collecting these but anyway" Ash said

He shot the blast at 5 of the 7 Pokeballs

"I need to find that Charizard and Mew" Ash said

 **TBC**

 **ME: That is the end of Chapter 11 I'm sorry about killing Alex off already but I can't use him much in this story with out changing his personality and I like how he is already I also need more OC's for this story so please Review here is what I need**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **Description:**

 **Pokémon with him/her:**

 **Side in war(Confused wait until next chapter)(Good guys,Bad guys,Neutral,Team Rocket):**

 **Home Region:**

 **Starter:**

 **Home Town:**


	12. Chapter 12: Dean

**ME: I'm so sorry about not updating but the internet is down and I'm using the dongle but there is not a lot of Data on it also the next few chapters will focus on the OC's**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PokémonDean POV**

I wondered around my old house memories of that night flowing through my head I can't believe it has been 10 years but I remembered that day perfectly

 **Flashback**

 **I was only 3 at the time I live with my mom and dad and my 18 year old sister**

 **It was a Saturday and my mom was playing with me my dad and my future starter Pichu was playing with my older sister when we heard a bang at the time I didn't know what happened but my mother gave me to my sister and she hid me in the Attic**

 **I heard another bang**

 **I walked around in the Attic then I saw a hole I peaked through it to see my sister and 3 guys one of them stabbed her**

 **I started crying**

 **They heard and started looking for me but they couldn't find me so they left then I saw smoke and smelt something so strong I fainted**

 **Flashback ends**

I looked on at my house I felt tears running down my face then my Raichu jumped out of it's pokeball and nudged me

I smiled Raichu has been my friend since it was a Pichu

 **Flashback**

 **I woke up lying on burnt grass and my face was wet**

 **I looked up and saw Pichu looking down on me**

 **"Pichu Pichu you save I" I said**

 **Dean are you ok**

 **"I'm fine Pichu but what happened" I asked**

 **3 men broke in and killed your mommy and daddy**

 **"What about sis" I said**

 **Her to**

 **I started crying**

 **I saw Pichu holding something**

 **"What dat" I asked**

 **This is your father old Pokebelt there are 6 pokeballs on here 5 of them are empty and the other 1 is mine**

 **"What I do with it" I asked**

 **You must keep it and go on the run when you are old enough we will return to get revenge**

 **"Ok" I said**

 **Flashback ends**

I scratched Raich under his chin

Then another one of my Pokeballs opened

Espeon

I then remembered when I caught Espeon as a Eevee

 **Flashback**

 **it was 4 years later I was now 7 years old and was living in a cave with my friend Pikachu who has evolved a year ago**

 **I heard a shout so I went outside and saw someone beating up a little Eevee**

 **"Leave it alone!" I shouted**

 **The man stared at me then started laughing**

 **"Pikachu Thunder" I shouted**

 **The Thunder sent the man blasting off**

 **The Eevee was so happy that it evolved into Espeon it then touched one of my pkeballs and I caught it**

 **Flashback ends**

I was now inside my home my cave I called out all my Pokémon

Raichu

Espeon

Persian

Aegislash

Volcanion

"Daddy what are we doing home" Zorua asked

"It is time for revenge on the people that killed our family" Dean said

 **TBC**

 **ME: What do you think of the first OC chapter send in reviews for the next OC chapter**

 **the options are Shadow,Carrie,Selina,Blake,Vision and David**


	13. Chapter 13: Vision

**Me: I'm back**

 **ME: Anyway I decided to do the OC stories in this order: Vision,Selina,Carrie,Blake,Shadow,David then Ally but you can still send in OC's here is what I need just incase you forgot**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **Description:**

 **Pokémon with him/her:**

 **Home Region:**

 **Starter:**

 **Home Town:**

 **I'm not doing that war thing anymore**

 **P.S. This chapter is confusing just read to find out what is happening**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PokemonChapter 13: Vision**

War and death I hated those 2 words

You are probably wondering what I am talking about

I will tell you

My name is Vision

Now you are wondering is that his real name

No my real name Is not Vision

It is Ash Ketchum

Yes the same Ash Ketchum that had a Pikachu

The same Ash Ketchum that was betrayed

The same Ash Ketchum that turned evil

And the same Ash Ketchum that killed millions

But don't call me that anymore my name is now Vision

My destiny: Stop my future from happening

You see in my past after I turned good again

My vengeful father attacked me and my friends he blew my house up

Killing me and everyone else

I woke up a 100 years later

Somehow I was revived but badly injured

When I stood up at the hospital my feet felt every

I was so concentrated on trying to walk I didn't look at my arms

I walked into the bathroom and that is when I saw what I looked like

I stared into the mirror and I couldn't believe it I was half robot

Half my face was made of steel with a robot eye

Both my arms were made of steel

my feet as well

And my spine

When I looked behind me I saw metal under my skin

I walked out and started leaving

The Doctors tried to push me back but I just pushed past them

I returned to where my house used to be and I saw 4 pokeballs

I picked them up and called out the pokemon

Out came my Charizard,Gary Electivire,Brock Ludicolo and Misty Gyarados

I started crying but felt tears only coming out of one eye since the other was a robot

I went to the graveyard

I saw millions of graves

I walked around reading some of the names I was surprised they still kept my friends and family names here

 **May**

 **Gary**

 **Dawn**

 **Tracey**

 **Daisy**

 **Lily**

 **Violet**

 **Brock**

 **Lucy**

 **Selina**

 **Carrie**

 **Shadow**

 **Blake**

 **David**

 **Ally**

I then passed a grave I hoped to never see again since the betrayal

 **Delia**

 **Professor Oak**

 **Mr Mime**

I smiled a little after reading that

In my mom will she said she wanted Mr Mime to be buried

I continued walking then I started crying again

 **Pikachu**

I remembered my conversation with Pikachu and Lucario and all my other Pokémon

They all wanted to be buried so I wrote it in my will

 **Bulbasaur**

 **Meganium**

 **So on so on**

 **Lucario**

I looked at Lucario grave for awhile

Then I passed one that broke my heart

 **Misty**

I sat down and started crying until I ran out of water in my body but because of the robot parts I didn't die

Then someone appeared before me

"Chosen One" He said

"That is not me not anymore" I hissed

"Relax Ash" he said

"Vision" I said coldly

"No matter what you call yourself you will always be Ash Ketchum the chosen one" he said

"What do you want Dialga" I said

"I can send you back" he replied

"How you are to old you can't even travel yourself" I asked

"That is true but the reason I can send you back is because I am about to die and Arceus had granted me enough power to send someone back" he said

"Wait Arceus is still alive" I asked

"Just barely he has even he is busy giving his power to Mewtwo as we speak" Dialga said

"Why" I asked

"Mewtwo can live for a very long time" Dialga said

"Anyway you can send me back" I said

"Yes but I don't know when" Dialga said

"I will take my chances" I said

"Fine" Dialga said

"But be warned once you go back your body will die you will have an hour to find a body and take over it of else you will perish" Dialga said

"Farewell my friend" I said

"Farewell Chosen One" Dialga said

I disappeared

Dialga lied down

"Now it is time for me to rest" Dialga said

He closed his eyes

I went spinning through a portal this was different to last time when I went through time

I landed on the grass just after my past self and friends were sent to Arceus

Then I collapsed

I felt myself in the air

I looked down to see my body lying there

 **(Ok time to find a new body)**

I flew around for a bit then I saw some body beating a pokemon

The pokemon was a baby Abra that could not fight back but it sensed me

I flew inside the man and proposed his body

The Abra looked at me

I smiled

"Hello little guy do you want to come with me" I said

Abra nodded

I reached for the Pokebelt expecting to see 6 pokebells there but instead I saw only five

my four and one more

I ignored it and through the spare ball

It caught Abra

"Now for my quest to change the future" I said

 **TBC**

 **ME: And that is the end of chapter 13 please R &R**


	14. Chapter 14: Selina and Carrie

**ME: Finally after so long I am back I have no excuse for not updating I just lost interest,but after writing a story in English I was inspired to update my stories again so I am back**

 **Disclaimer: Still don't own Pokémon**

 **Chapter 14: Selina and Carrie**

 **P.S. This chapter will be told through Selina POV**

 **Also I am not writing one about Carrie**

I was in the waiting room at the hospital

Why you ask,wait I'm breaking the fourth wall now

My girlfriend Carrie was injured badly 2 days ago by my friend Ash the son of Yven the terrible

If you don't know what happened to Ash go back to chapter 9

Anyway Yven was once a good man or so I read

However he went crazy and transformed into what he is now

"Carrie please alright or I will *beep*ing kill myself" I said softly

Carrie was hit by a Aura Sphere drill of somekind meant for me

 **Flashback**

 **We were all running but somehow Ash had caught us**

 **He killed Melody then targeted me**

 **We started running but he fired**

 **Carrie jumped in the way but the ball hit her chest**

 **It started drilling throught but Lucario was able to stop it but at the cost of his freedom**

 **Ash was able to transform him into a dark Pokémon**

 **We somehow escaped**

 **Flashback ends**

I started crying

My Pokeball suddenly opened and Dragonite popped out

"Hi Dragonite" I said

Dragonite walked up to me an started talking in Pokémon language

I couldn't understand it but I cheered up

I remembered when I first got Dragonite as a Dratini

 **Flashback**

 **I was talking with my friends Lucas and Zack**

 **"So I heard that Lance is in town" Lucas said**

 **"Really Lance is here" Zack said**

 **"I wonder why" I said**

 **Then that jerk Mike came up and pushed Lucas for no reason**

 **"Hey what was that for!" shouted Lucas**

 **"Why did you do that!" I shouted**

 **"I felt like it" Mike said**

 **"You know what I'm sick of this!" Zack shouted**

 **He punched Mike and they got in a fight**

 **I had to break it up**

 **"Enough!" I shouted**

 **Mike walked away**

 **The Next Day**

 **I forgot to set my alarm so I woke up late**

 **I started sprinting to get to Professor Rowan**

 **I didn't have to change because I already put on what I was wearing today on yesterday**

 **I arrived and ran in to see Professor Rowan give Lucas a Pokeball**

 **Lucas and Zack looked upset and Mike was smiling**

 **"Are there no more Pokémon" I said in disbelief**

 **"Actually Lance came over yesterday and told me to give this to you" Rowan said**

 **Zack and Lucas started smiling and Mike frowned**

 **I looked at the ball it was not red like normal Pokeballs the top was black with a yellow H on it but the bottom was still white**

 **I threw the Pokeball**

 **Dratini**

 **"I got a Dratini!" I said excitedly**

 **"Yes it appears so" Rowan said**

 **He gave us our Pokedexes and we left**

 **Flashback ends**

I felt a tap on my shoulder so I turned around just to be kissed by Carrie

"Carrie you are alright" I said

"Yes just fine" she replied

Then the lights went out and the TV turned on to reveal Ash

"Pathetic slaves of mine" he said

"Isn't that the Orange League winner" someone said

"I am hosting a tournament for the fate of your world you will compete against each other and the winner will face my elite 4" he said

3 men and 1 woman stepped forward they were wearing hoods

"If somehow you win you will fight me" he said,"and if you win I will not take over the earth but if you lose I will conquer your world" he added

The screen turned off

"What are we going to do" Carrie said

"Time to call in some old allies" I said

 **TBC**

 **ME: So what do you think,I finally revealed Ash father name also I'm going to write a survivor story after I finish this one between 4 different Animes I'm using Pokémon but please in the reviews send me your ideas for animes I should use also characters in the teams**

 **Read and Review**


	15. Chapter 15: Let the tournament begin

**ME: I'm sorry it has been so long but here is chapter 15 but before we start a catch up**

 **selina**  
 **13**  
 **espeon**  
 **umbreon**  
 **dragonite**  
 **delphox**  
 **greninja**  
 **gradevoir**  
 **lab pokemon**  
 **vaperon**  
 **eevee**  
 **jolteon**  
 **flareon**  
 **slyveon**  
 **shelgon**  
 **plusle**  
 **mimun**  
 **piplup**  
 **munchlax**  
 **twinleaf**  
 **prof rowan**

 **carrie**  
 **swanpert**  
 **blazekien**  
 **bellossom**  
 **garchomp**  
 **flaffly**  
 **azumarill**  
 **lab pokemon**  
 **salamance**  
 **altaria**  
 **kingdra**  
 **blastorse**  
 **larpas**  
 **tyrantrum**  
 **lumiose city**  
 **prof sycamore**

 **shadow**  
 **black shirt pants**  
 **18**  
 **male**  
 **talonflame**  
 **glaceon**  
 **noviern**  
 **blazekin**  
 **gardevoir**  
 **slowking**  
 **an eevee that stay out it pokeball**

 **blake jordan**  
 **15**  
 **blue eyes black hair**  
 **blue pants blue shirt**  
 **espeon**  
 **umbreon**  
 **hitmantop**  
 **greninja**  
 **gallade**  
 **pichu**  
 **lab pokemon**  
 **chirzard**  
 **blastoise**  
 **venusaur**  
 **hypno**  
 **flareon**  
 **syvleon**

 **ally montero**  
 **18**  
 **female**  
 **green eyes pink hair**  
 **espeon, syleon talonflame venasaur lapras pichu delphox**  
 **pichu stay out pokeball**  
 **anistar city**  
 **fennekin**  
 **kalos**

 **Name: David**

 **Age: 16**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Description: A Trainer who lost his parents at an early age, he treats his Pokemon like family, and always has faith in them. He tends to be confrontational when it comes to topics about Pokemon care, but in reality is a kind person, with a no-nonsense attitude. He's even bitter towards evil teams, more so for Team Plasma and Team Galactic, but not so much for Team Magma and Team Aqua. He's also uncomfortable around snakes (though Serperior, Milotic, and Dragonair are exceptions), and is scared of thunderstorms.**

 **Pokemon with him: Froslass, Vespiquen, Pachirisu(male), Vulpix(female), Milotic(female), Lilligant, Florges(Blue Flower), Amaura(female), Eevee(Female) and Big Blue(Lapras)**

 **Home Region: Unova**

 **Starter: Initially Oshawatt, but the other two followed him on their own.**

 **Home Town: Nimbasa City**

 **Those are all the OCs in this story so I would like to thank a Guest,Espeon 44 and David the mighty paladin for allowing me to use their OCs**

 **This story is nearly finished so I will like to thank all people that read this story like Epseon 44 and Mach the cynic**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my story**

 **Chapter 15: Let the tournament begin**

"I hope Dawn is Ok" Carrie said

"I'm sure she is fine" Selina replied

All of as sudden the door to the hospital burst open and Dawn ran in

"Dawn!" shouted Carrie and Selina

They embraced eachother

Misty,Brock,Lucy,Gary,Tracey,May and Blake ran in later

"Man she can run fast" Brock said as he was panting

"Tell me about it" May said

"I feel fine" Blake said

"And that's why I love you now carry be to the couch" May said

Blake blushed

"Ok" he said  
He picked her up and carried her over to the couch

She kissed him  
"Is that all it took to get a girl to like you I could have had a girlfriend years ago" cried Brock

Bang!

Misty hit Broke with her Mallet

"You still have that thing" Gary said

"Yes" she replied

"Enough we need to think of a plan" Lucy said

"Right" they said

"You saw it to" a voice said

Dean walked in  
"Dean where have you been?" Dawn asked

Dean glares at her

"None of your business" Dean said

"Look the group is assembled" a voice said

Vision walks in

"Hey Vision" Dean said

"Let's go" Misty said

 **Indigo Plateau**

There was a lot of people standing there

Some familiar faces were

Ritchie

Sumarai

The betrayers

Giselle

The guy with the Marowak(please send me his name if you know)

The guy with the Raticate(Same please send me his name)

Casey

Then Selina saw some familiar faces

"Guys!" she shouted

"Selina!" they shouted back

They ran up to her and her friends

"Guys this is Zack and Lucas" she said

"Zack and Lucas meet Misty,Brock,Gary,Lucy,Tracey,May,Blake and my girlfriends Dawn and Carrie" she said

"Nice to meet you" Zack said

Dawn then saw Kenny and Zoey holding holding hands

"Hi guys!" she shouted

Kenny and Zoey came over

May met up with Brendan

Ash then appeared

"Hello Pathetic trainers I see a lot of you have come to participate in this tournament" Ash said

Then his four elites stepped forward

The first one started talking

"We will now pull off our hoods" he said

"That voice sounds familiar" May said

The first one took off his hood to reveal Max

"Max!" they shouted

"What have you done to him!" shouted May

"I didn't kill him I turned him into a mindless zombie" Ash said

The next one pulled off his hood to reveal Paul

"It's Paul!" shouted Shadow

the third and fourth ones were Alex and Melody

"Let the tournament begin"

 **ME: Ok that is the end of chapter 15 I know I didn't show David or Ally in this chapter but they will appear in the next**

 **Please send in Reviews**

 **5 until the next update**


	16. Chapter 16: Round 1 begin

**ME: Ok before I start with this chapter I'm just going to answer some questions**

 **P.S. nearly all questions were asked by guests so don't get confused when I keep saying guest**

 **If you don't want to read this then you can skip it**

 **Epseon 44: can ally date may and blake**  
 **will ash be in tournament**

 **ME: Sorry but Ally won't date May and Blake but I will have Ally date someone else if you want you can send me OCs if you want Also no Ash won't be in the tournament he is the champion**

 **Guest: Will Carrie,Selina and Dawn raise a baby Fennekin**

 **ME: They will raise something but I'm not telling**

 **Guest: Will Serena and Shadow have kids**

 **ME: They are only fifteen now and I haven't decided about their future**

 **Guest: Will Ash friends face the bad guys**

 **ME: It is a tournament so anything can happen after that wait and see**

 **Guest: Can Carrie,Selina and Dawn raise a baby Pokémon**

 **Can May and Blake raise his pichu together**

 **ME: Scroll up a bit for the answer to the first question and the second wait and seeGuest: Will Ash win**

 **Can You read Bonnie Kalos journey**

 **ME: When you review please tell me what you mean by win if he will win the tournament or if he will conquer the world also I already started reading it and I am enjoying it**

 **Guest: Will Ally face Dawn**

 **ME: Maybe**

 **Guest: Will Misty save Ash**

 **ME: Depends on my mood**

 **ME: This one is actually a suggestion but I will answer it like a question**

 **Guest: Selina,Carrie and Dawn raise a baby togepi together**

 **ME: Scroll up for the answer**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

 **Chapter 16: Round 1 begin**

 **P.S. This chapter might be short**

"Look it's Team Rocket" Misty said

"I wonder what they are doing here" Gary said

 **JJM**

"Jess are you sure it was a good idea to wear our old Rocket uniforms" James said

"Yes I'm sure now stop whining" Jesse replied angrily

"Sorry" James squeaked

"Those are the rules now come up here and press the button" Ash shouted

"But there are many of us" someone said

Ash killed him

Everyone pushed the button all at once **(It's based on an Anime anything possible)**

"Ok the first match will be fought on a rock field" Paul said

"It is between Brock Slate from Pewter City and Jesse M from somewhere" Alex said

"They still refuse to tell us where they are from" Misty said

"I don't even think the writers gave them a home" Gary responded

"That's right" Meowth said

"I'm fighting Jesse this will be easy" Brock said

"Not so fast twerp since we quit Team Rocket all 3 of us have become stronger" Jesse said

"We will see about that" said Brock cockily

 **The Match**

"Green Trainer Brock send out your first Pokémon" Melody said

"I choose you Ninetales!" shouted Brock

"Ninetales"

"Hey that's the Ninetales from that Mansion" James said

"I know after we went to the orange islands Arceus summoned Ninetales and it chose to stay with me" Brock said

"Go Pokeball!" Jesse shouted

"Seviper"

"Ninetales use Flamethrower!" shouted Brock

Ninetales

"Seviper dodge and use Poison Tail!" shouted Jesse

Seviper was able to get out the way of Flamethrower but it's tail was burnt

"Seviper"

Seviper used Poison Tail but then fainted from the pain

"Seviper is eliminated Red trainer use your next Pokémon!" Melody shouted

"Ninetales/Seviper return!" shouted Brock/Jesse

Ninetales

"Go Tauros!" shouted Brock

"Pokeball Go!" shouted Jesse

Before she threw the Pokeball the Pokémon came out

Wobbuffet

"Tauros use Take Down!" shouted Brock

"Wobbuffet use Counter!" Jesse shouted

Wobuffet used Counter and Tauros ran into it knocking it back

"Tauros!" shouted Brock

"Tauros is out Green Trainer send out your last Pokémon" Melody said

"Tauros return Ok then Steelix I choose you!" shouted Brock

Roar

"I quit" Jesse said

She returned Wobbuffet and started walking away when Ash stopped her

"The loser has to reveal all their Pokémon" Ash said

"What fine" she said

She threw six Pokeballs

Seviper

Wobbuffet

Gourgeist

Yanmega

Dustox

Charboka

Ash imprisons Jesse and her Pokémon

"Let me out!" she shouts

He teleports her away

"Jesse!" James shouts

"Meowth" meowth said

 **Hidden Dungeon**

"This stinks" Jesse

Wobbuffet

 **TBC**

 **ME: Ok so that is chapter 16 please read and review**

 **next update after 6 reviews**


	17. Chapter 17: The Power of James

**QUEStions**

 **Guest: Will Gary face Paul**

 **ME: Paul is an Elite 4 member so maybe depends on weather Gary wins the tournament**

 **Epseon 44: Will May and Blake go on a date**

 **ME: Sorry but that is private information that will only be revealed later on**

 **Guest: Will Ally get hurt,Will Dawn,Selina and Carrie kiss in public**

 **ME: For the first question wait and see and for the second also private information**

 **44(Guest): Will Jesse get saved,Will May get hurt**

 **ME: For both of those wait and see**

 **Jackson: What will happen next,Will Dawn face Paul**

 **ME: For the first question James will face a betrayer and Ally will face a hero for the second the same answer I gave about Gary**

 **33(Guest): Will u read pokeshipping by nyislandersgirl,Will Brock and Lucy train**

 **ME: I am also reading that I suggest it to all Pokeshippers and yes they will have to train if they want to survive**

 **36(Guest): Will we see more battles,will Selina,carrie and dawn battle each other**

 **ME: I'm not going to answer that first question and second they won't battle each other all at once**

 **Jesus(Guest): Will we learn about May love for Blake**

 **ME: Private information**

 **(I won't answer your other question because it gives to much information)**

 **86(Guest): Will Ally ever battle,Will the three lesbians get an egg soon**

 **ME: I'm working on it so relax I am on holiday now so I will update more**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

"Jesse!" James shouted

"Relax Jimmy-boy" Meowth said

"We need to find Jesse" James said

"James relax you gonna get us all in trouble" Meowth said

James starts breathing heavily

"Ok the next round will be between James M vs Bonnie E" Paul said

"Green trainer send out your first Pokémon" Melody said

"I choose you!" shouted james

Growlithe

"Growlie" James said

"I Choose you Dedenne!" shouted Bonnie

"Bonnie starting off strong" Brock said

"Growlie use your agilty to dodge whatever that thing throws at you

Dedenne thundershock

Growlie dodged most of the thundershocks but got hit by the last one

"Growlithe is unable to battle" Melody said

"Return Growlie I choose you!" shouted James

Mime Mime Mime

"Mime jr" James said

"Dedenne use Thundershock

Mime Jr use Mimic

Mime Jr shot a thundershock but at Dedenne but this only supercharged it

Ok Mime Jr now use Teeteer dance

"Oh no not Teeteer dance" Brock said

Mime Jr started dancing and everyone started dancing with it

"Ok Mime Jr quickly tackle that Dedenne into the wall!" shouted James

Mime Jr stopped dancing and tackled Dedenne

"Dedenne is unable to battle" Melody said

"*beep* Dedenne return I choose you Squishy!" shouted Bonnie

Squishy appeared and then transformed into full complete Zygarde form

"Squishy use Landswraith"

"Mime Jr Mimic"

The combined Landswraith knocked both Pokémon out

"Go Tyrantrum/Weezing!" shouted Bonnie/James

"But that is a extinct Pokémon" brock said

"I found this Tyrantrum underground and I caught it" Bonnie said

"Weezing use Smokescreen

The Smoke blocked Bonnie and Tyrantrum eye sight

"Now use Tackle"

Tyrantrum fell and hit the wall knocking it out

"The winner is James M"

"That concludes the grass field

Ash flies towards Bonnie

She releases all her Pokémon

Dedenne,Squishy,Lapras,Tyrantrum,Piplup and Delphox appear

Ash waves his hand and Bonnie and her Pokémon disappear

"Bonnie!" Clemont shouted

"The next match will be fought on a ice field between Ally and Carrie

 **Hidden Dungeon**

"You cheated Wobbuffet!" Jesse shouted

Seviper

"Yes he did"

Arbok nods his head

"Hello is anyone there" Bonnie shouted

"It's a twerp" Jesse said

 **TBC**

 **ME: Ok next battle will be between Carrie and Ally please Review I will update after 6 reviews**


	18. Chapter 18: Oc vs Oc

**Alex: Hello all of you it's me Alex anyway Firehell is sick so he said I'm in charge of his stories so here is the next chapter of Pokemon Betrayal! which Firehell does not own**

 **P.S. Couldn't think of a good name**

 **Chapter 18: Oc vs Carl**

"Pokeball! Go!" shouted Carl/Ally

Venasaur

Blastoise

Blastoise reacts to the Mega Stone Carl has

"Blastoise we can't use water attacks so use Rapid Spin"

Blastoise goes inside his shell and attacks

"Venusaur stop that Rapid Spin with your vines

Venusaur vines get stuck around the spinning Blastoise but he was still able to stop her spinning

"We got him Blastoise now grab those vines

Blastoise quickly comes out of her shell and grabs onto Venusaur vines

Now use Bite on the vines

Blastoise!

Venusaur

"Venusaur is in trouble if we can't get that Blastoise to release his vines" Carl said softly

Venusaur I know it's risky but use Solar Beam

Blastoise Bite!

Venusaur starts charging up his Solar Beam but is struggling to concentrate because of the pain from Bite

It's not helping Blastoise use Skull Bash

Blastoise let's go of Venusaur vines and starts charging towards him **(I know how to do Skull Bash I just don't know how to say it)**

Venusaur now!

Venusaur fires the Solar Beam and it hits Blastoise head first

Blastoise faints

"Blastoise return" Carl said

"Venusaur can you keep going?" Ally asks

Venusaur nods his head

"Go Pokeball!" Carl shouted

Salamence

"Venusaur watch out ok we need to outsmart it to win" Ally said

Venusaur use Poison Powder

Salamence fly in the air and use Twister

Venusaur try and dodge

But it was to late and Venusaur was caught in the Twister

Venusaur!

When the Twister ended Venusaur had fainted

"Return Venusaur I choose you Sylveon!" Ally shouted

"Salamence return! Carl shouted

"Why did you do that?" asked Ally

"Dragon is weak against Fairy" Carrie said as she threw a Pokeball on stage

Tyrantrum

"Bad move don't you know Tyrantrum is half Dragon" Ally said

"I forgot!" shouted Carl

Sylveon use Moonblast

Moonblast connects full blast leaving Tyrantrum nearly defeated

Now quickly use Iron Tale Sylveon

Sylveon Iron Tale connects to Tyrantrum jaw causing it to faint

"Tyrantrum is unable to battle the winner of this match is Ally"

Ash flies over to Carl

"Release your Pokemon" he said

"No!" he shouted

Ash takes his Pokemon and releases them then sends them to the dungeon

 **Dungeon**

"And that's how I lost" Bonnie said

"Interesting twerp" Jesse said

Carl and his Pokemon appear in their cell

"Look who is that" Bonnie said

"I don't know" Jesse said

"So how did you lose?" Bonnie asked

"Not talking about it" Carl said

"Come on" Bonnie begged

"Fine" Carl said

 **TBC**

 **Alex: So what do you think also in the reviews tell me who do you want to fight next and who must win unless it is Misty because she is going to win so R &R**


	19. Chapter 19: Filling in the gaps

**Alex: Once again I'm in charge so let's begin Firehell does not own Po...**

 **A door flies off and knocks Alex out of the building**

 **ME: Guess what I'm back!**

 ***Cheers are heard***

 **Alex: Can I still me incharge**

 ***Boos are heard***

 **ME: No anyway this chapter I will fulfill some of your requests**

 **Chapter 19: Filling in the gaps**

"Ok I guess that's enough battles for one day you all way leave" Ash said a little upset

Him and his Elites disappeared as everyone started walking away

As Ally was walking she bumped into somebody

"Oh I'm so sor..." she was saying

She sees a guy and immediately falls in love with him

"Um hello are you ok" he asked

"Uh I'm fine," she said,"Ally"

"Stephan" he said

All of a sudden something in his bag started glowing

"Huh?" they both said

He took out a Togepi egg just before it hatched

Togepi opened it's eyes and saw both Stephan and Ally at the same time

"It's so cute!" exclaimed Ally

"Yeah" Stephan replied

He took out his Pokedex and scanned the Togepi

 _ **Togepi the Spike ball Pokemon**_

 _ **It transforms the kindness and joy of others into happiness, which it stores in its shell**_

 _ **Gender: Female**_

"Cool anyway it was nice meeting you" Stephan said as he started walking away when all of a sudden Togepi started crying

Ally ran up to Stephan

"What's wrong" she asked

"I don't know" he replied

When Togepi saw them both she stopped crying

Stephan took out his pokedex

 _ **The first thing Togepi sees it thinks is it's mother**_

"She saw both of us at the same time" Ally said

"Now what?" Stephan asked

Ally shrugged then they walked off together

 **Meanwhile**

The lesbians were walking in the forest when they saw a egg all alone

"Guys what should we do?" Dawn asked

"We can't just leave it here" Carrie said

Selina picked up the egg and left

Dawn and Carrie followed her

 **Back with the main group**

The group was walking to the Pokemon center when Blake pulled May aside

"Um May do you want to go on a date with me" Blake asked nervously

"Why are you so nervous we are already dating" May said teasily

Blake sighed when he heard laughing

he turned to see Vision and Dean spying on him

"He saw us abort!" shouted Dean as he started sprinting

"Don't leave me!" shouted Vision as he chased after Dean

"I totally humiliated myself" Blake muttered

"Relax yes I would like to go on a date with you" May said

"Ok so should we go now?" he asked

"You asked me out" May said

"Oh right" Blake said

He hooked arms with May as they walked off

 **Pokemon Centre**

"So what happened" Gary asked Dean and Vision

"He humiliated himself" Dean said

"Then" Gary asked

"We ran away because he saw us" Vision said

Gary face-pounded himself

"Who's false was it?" Gary asked

"Vision couldn't stop laughing" Dean said

"Me it was you!" Vision replied

They started attacking each other

"I don't know these people" Gary said embarrassed as he walked away

A few hours later

Vision and Dean were still at it as Stephan and Ally walked in

"Who are they?" Stephan asked

"I don't know" Ally said **(she is not lying she hasn't met them** yet)

Misty,Gary,Lucy and Tracey were watching as their friends attacked each other

"They are embarrassing themselves" Lucy said

"I'm embarrassed I was seen talking to them" Gary said

"My love don't leave!" shouted somebody **(Guess who)**

"Speaking of embarrassing I have to take care of something" Misty said

She grabs her magical Mallet and walking off

Lucy just sat there smiling

"Aren't you mad his hitting on other girls?" Tracey asked

"No it's funny besides I know he wouldn't cheat on me" Lucy said, "He loves me too much"

A bang is heard and you see Brock lying on the floor unconscious with a bump on his head

Misty comes back holding a still unconscious Brock

"It took awhile but I got him" Misty said

Selina,Carrie and Dawn walked in and saw the fighting

"I don't no those 2" Dawn said

"Dawn help me!" shouted Dean as Vision was choking him

Dawn sweatdropped

"Hey guys look what we found" Carrie said

"A Pokemon Egg" Selina said

"Awesome" Brock said

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" everyone shouted

"How did you recover so fast?" Tracey asked

"Practice" Brock said

"Die!" shouted Dean

"Guys stop" Dawn said

She got pulled into the fight

"Help!" she shouted, "They are killing me!"

Misty sighed

"Am I the mother around here" she said annoyed

"Yes" Gary said

Next second he was unconscious

Misty growled as she walked over to the fight

 **The Date**

Blake and May had just finished their dinner and were now watching a movie

"I love you May" Blake said

"I love you to Blake" May said

They kissed

 **Pokemon Centre**

Blake and May walked in to see Vision and Dean lying on the floor unconscious

"What happened here?" Blake asked

"She happened" Tracey replied

He was then knocked out

Misty was fuming

"Misty happened" May whispered

They sat down next to the others and saw Gary knocked out as well

"This is going to be interesting" Blake said

 **TBC**

 **ME: And that is the end of Chapter 19 so send in the reviews what kind of Pokemon you want the lesbians to have also I won't update until I get 5 reviews so please read and review**

 **Alex arrives in bandages**

 **Alex(sarcastically): Great to have you back**

 **ME: Get out!**


	20. Chapter 20: We're pretty close

**ME: Welcome back to another episode of Pokemon Betrayal now I will reply to some of your questions**

 **Guest : I might make another but I have also made a few already and for your second question yes they will go on one this chapter**

 **Nick: Ok by the time you reach this chapter you will know some of these answers already but I'm still going to answer them all for you so here**

 **1 Kinda there is more characters and there are some parts of the story that will have extra parts but most of the time the story follows the summary**

 **2 I don't know actually I haven't thought about that I'll get back to you**

 **3 The story takes place in Kanto at Indigo League,The first tournament took place in Kalos and then most of Ash flashbacks will take place at the orange islands**

 **4 Basically anyone in Pokemon that battles is in the story but not all of them are mentioned or even seen in the story but they are there**

 **5 Most of Ash friends are about 15 or around there including the OC's I think I don't really remember and Jessie &James are 25**

 **6 All of their Pokemon and Misty,Gary and Brock have a Genesect and Ash has a Dragonite and Lucario**

 **ME: That's all now on with the story I don't own Pokemon**

 **Chapter 20: We're pretty close**

The next day everyone has recovered from the experience from last night and they were busy with another battle

"Gyarados finish this off with Hyper Beam!" shouted Misty

"Golem move out of the way!" shouted someone

But Golem was to slow and got hit with the hyper beam knocking him out

"Golem is unable to battle the winner of this match is Misty Waterflower!" Melody shouted

Ash growled

 **Inside Ash head**

Good Ash was trapped in a dark room completely tied up watching everything happen on a TV

Ash sighed happily

"I hope she keeps winning" Ash said, "Or she's done for"

 **Back to the real world**

Brock was now battling another trainer named Eddie Lopez and they were both down to their last Pokemon

"Come on Steelix you can do it" Brock said

"Beat that Steelix Steelix" Eddie said

The 2 Steelixes were battling on their own when all of a sudden one of them collapsed

They both watched but Brock already knew which 1 fainted

"Brock is out of usable Pokemon Eddie win!" Melody shouted

"Yes!" shouted Ash, "You know what happens now" Ash said

"Yes" Brock said unhappily

Ash sent him to the dungeon

 **Inside Ash head again**

Good Ash just saw what happened

"Brock! No!" he shouted

Evil Ash appeared

"Shut up" he said

He punched Good Ash knocking him out but also unknowingly breaking a bit of the chains

"Oh well he still can't break out" Evil Ash said

He disappeared

 **The Hidden Dungeon**

"We are running out of things to talk about" said Carl

"I know I can't even play cards anymore Wobbuffet ate them all" Jessie said

"Hey guess what" Bonnie said

"What!" shouted everybody else that was trapped in there

"Someone new has arrived" Bonnie said

"That's great" said James

"James when did you get here" Jessie asked

"An hour ago" James said

"And you didn't tell us we have been sitting here bored out of our minds and you could have told us how you lost!" Jessie said angrily

"Hello" Brock said

"How did you get eliminated?" AJ asked

 **Pokemon Centre**

Lucy was in tears crying about Brock

"I can't believe this" She cried

Vision and Dean were trying to kill each other again

"You did it!" Vision shouted

"No you did it!" Dean shouted

"No you did it!" Shadow shouted

"No!...Wait Shadow?"

"Hi guys" Shadow said

Serena walked up to them

"Hello" she said

They just stared at them  
"Misty!" Vision shouted

"What" she said  
Then she saw them

"You!" she shouted

She grabbed her Mallet and tried hitting Serena with it but Shadow stepped infront of her and the Mallet flew back

"We are here to rejoin you guys" Shadow said,"Isn't that right Serena"

"Yes" Serena muttered

They looked at Misty Mallet

"Yeah sure" they said

The days went by very quickly after that Tracey,Serena and Dean were eliminated in the tournament

Ally and Stephan were spending all their time together and baby Togepi loved being with both her parents

One day

"All do you want to go on a date with me" Stephan asked

"Yes!" Ally said excitedly

 **Meanwhile in the bushes**

"That wasn't as funny as when you humiliated yourself" Vision said

"Shut Up!" Blake said angrily

"Ssh" Shadow said

But unfortunately Stephan heard them

"Who're there!" shouted Stephan

"He find us abort!" shouted Shadow

He sprinted off

"Hey don't leave me!" shouted Vision

He chased after Shadow

"This seems familiar" said Blake

He then heard footsteps coming near him

"I forgot to run!" shouted Blake as he sprinted away

 **The Date**

Stephan and Ally were sitting at the table when they saw 3 girls sitting together

"Hey look there are lesbians here" Stephan said

"That's my sister" Ally said

 **Swapped to The Lesbians**

"So what do you think the egg will hatch into?" Selina asked

"I think it will hatch into a Ralts" Carrie said

"No way I think it would be a Pichu" Dawn said

"I think it's a Mew" Selina said

 **(The top 3 picks)**

Some food flew into Carrie face

"Yuck" she said

"Hahaha" laughed Eddie

"What do you want" growled Dawn

"You guys are weird" he said

"Why" Selina asked

"You guys are lesbians that stupid" he said

They got mad

He started mocking them when something touched his shoulder

He turned and was punched in the face by Stephan

Stephan,Ally and the lesbians then left to go to the Pokemon Centre

 **Pokemon Centre**

They arrived and **(Guess what)**

Vision,Blake and Shadow were trying to kill each other again

"What's with them" Stephan asked

"Just act like you don't know them" Selina said

"Help me Selina!" Blake shouted

"Blake what about me!" May shouted

"I asked you and you said no!" Blake shouted

"Guys the egg it's hatching!" Selina shouted

They all gathered around and the egg was a...

 **TBC**

 **ME: Oh yeah I just did that so next chapter we find out what Pokemon will hatch from the egg**

 **Guess which from of the top 3 Now I liked all of your suggestions but those 3 were my favorite I won't update until I get 5 reviews so please review**


	21. Chapter 21: A New Character

**ME: Hello Everyone I'm back with another chapter so let's begin**

 **Guest: I'm sorry who is Conway**

 **Alex: He doesn't own Pokemon**

 **Chapter 21: A New Character**

"It's so Cute!" shouted Dawn

"What is it?" asked Misty

Stephan took out his Pokedex

 _ **Ralts the Feeling Pokemon**_

 _ **RALTS has the ability to sense the emotions of people. If its TRAINER is in a cheerful mood, this POKéMON grows cheerful and joyous in the same way.**_

 _ **Gender: Female**_

"It's a Ralts I heard about that" May said  
"Didn't you see one?" Gary asked

"Uh" May said

"Ash told me that during your travels in Hoenn that you guys find a Ralts" Gary said

"Oh yeah I remember now" May said

"So you gets to keep it?" Carrie asked

"I looked after her" Selina said

"But I saw herfirst" Dawn said

"Why don't we share her" Carrie said

"Sure why not" Selina said

 **Match**

Selina Umbreon was battling David Milotic

"Milotic use Hydro Pump!" David shouted

The Hydro Pump connects Umbreon knocking it out  
"Selina is out of usable Pokemon David wins" The Announcer said

"Oh no" Dawn said

"That's bad" Carrie said

Ash sent Selina to the dungeon

David saw Dawn and Carrie crying and walked over to them

"Hey I'm sorry about your friend" David said

"Girlfriend" Carrie said

"I'm sorry about your girlfriend" David said

"It's not your fault" Dawn said

"Anyway I'm David from Unova" he said

"I'm Dawn from Sinnoh" she said

"And I'm Carrie from Kalos" Carrie said

 **(They aren't crying anymore by the way)**

"Can I meet your friends" he said

"Um sure follow us" Dawn replied

 **Meanwhile**

Stephan had gone to the bathroom and Ally was waiting for him when Eddie approached her

"Hello beautiful" he said

She looked at him

"What do you want" she asked angrily

"I want to ask you something" he replied

"What" she said

"About your boyfriend why stay with him when you could have a guy like me" he said as he walked up to her

"And by a guy like you you mean a jerk" she said furiously

"Ouch," he said

He kissed her and Stephan saw

He grabbed Eddy and started beating him to death

"You try to steal my girl!" he shouted

"Enough!" shouted Ash

"Now normally I love a good fight but not now" he said

They stopped and walked away

 **Pokemon Centre**

Stephan was punching things furiously

"Whoa Stephan calm down" Vision said

"Shut up" Stephan snapped

"Hey no one tells my friend to shut up!" Shadow said angrily

Him and Stephan started beating each other up

Vision joined in

"Do they do this often" David asked

"They don't do this often but we always seen to end up fighting here" Blake said as he joined in

"Uh what the hell" David said

He joined in

 **The Next Day**

"Ok our next match is between Stephan and Eddie!" Ash shouted

He rigged the thing so that those 2 would fight

"Yes!" Stephan shouted

 **TBC**

 **ME: And there we go so the Pokemon was revealed to be a Ralts now I was originally going to make it a Mew but since a lot of you expected a Mew I decided to go with Ralts**

 **New character introduced and his name is David**

 **Please read and review**

 **I won't update until I get 5 reviews**


	22. Chapter 22: Stupid Eddie

**ME: I'm back again for another chapter ok so I know you guys wanted to see Stephan and Eddie fight but I'm not doing any battles until we reach the final four**

 **Chapter 22: Stupid Eddie**

 **Inside Ash head**

"That's for threating Misty!" Good Ash shouted

 **Back to the real world**

Ash sent Stephan and his Pokemon to the dungeon

Ally and Togepi started Crying and they walked away

Eddie smiled evilly and followed her

Dawn was walking to the Pokemon Centre when she heard noises in the bush

"Please don't be him" Dawn said to herself

Conway jumped out of the bush

"Hey Dawn" Conway said

"Hey Conway" Dawn said in a strange voice

"Will you go out with me" He asked

"I'm Lesbian" She said as she started running

Conway wasn't listening though or paying attention he was daydreaming

 **Somewhere in the forest**

Ally was trying to stop Togepi from crying but it didn't work since she was crying as well

She heard noises and turned around to see Eddie

"What do you want" she said

Eddie had a long boring conversation with her trying to make her like him

She kissed him

"Wait what!" shouted Vision from the bushes

"You just gave us up" shouted Shadow

"Run?" Blake asked

They Nodded and started sprinting away

 **Pokemon Centre**

Ally burst through the doors angrily and saw Vision,Shadow and Blake beating each other up

"Um guys" David said

They saw Ally and immediately started running for their lives

David laughed

"Oh no" Misty said

David stopped and looked at her

"What's wrong" he asked

"Rudy!" she said

"Who's Rudy" he asked

"This guy that had a crush on me during the time I was travelling the Orange Islands with Ash anyway ever since he found out I was living in the Orange Islands he has been stalking me" she said

Rudy saw Misty and came over

"Hey Misty since Ash is evil do you want to go out with me" he asked

"No" she said

"What do you see in that loser anyway he sucks at battling he doesn't make his Pokemon evolve and I heard nearly all of his friends abandoned him" He said

What Rudy didn't know was that he just struck a nerve

Misty grabbed her Mallet and started beating the life out of Rudy while David just stood there laughing

 **TBC**

 **ME: And there we go so Conway appears and continues to stalk Dawn,Misty nearly kills Rudy for insulting Ash and Ally kisses EddieOh no what about Stephan**

 **I won't update until I get 5 reviews so please start reviewing**


	23. Chapter 23: The Grand Finale-Melody

**ME: Welcome all to Grand Finale of Pokemon Betrayal**

 **Alex: Not really**

 **ME: Anyway since you were away somethings have been happening off screen so a friend of mine will happily fill you in**

 **DBP Ash: Previously on Pokemon Betrayal May and Blake found a Celebi egg,May got a new rival named Abby who tried to steal her Celebi egg,They landed up getting into a fight at the Pokemon Centre,Ally realized what she had done and was worried but when Eddie came she kissed him again,David turned out to be a good guy when he beat up Conway for stalking Dawn,Vision and Shadow had a battle that ended with Vision winning,May fought Abby with May winning then she fought Blake which she won again,She then fought Ally but unfortunately lost,Dawn and Carrie were forced to fight each other which ended with Dawn winning,Eddie was eliminated from the tournament by Gary and Ally was eliminated by Misty,Vision went on a winning streak winning 5 battles in a row until he eventually lost,we are now down to our final 4 Misty,Gary,Dawn and David one of these 4 or maybe more will face Ash in a battle who will win**

 **ME: You forgot something!**

 **DBP Ash: Oh yeah Good Ash was able to force Evil Ash to release all the people in the dungeon which means the peeping group is back**

 **Vision,Dean,Shadow,David and Blake appeared**

 **Vision: We're back!**

 **Dean: Yes!**

 **Shadow(sarcastically): Yes**

 **Blake: Why are you upset Shadow**

 **Shadow: I liked the dungeon!**

 **David: You are weird**

 **ME: I own Pokemon Betrayal but not Pokemon I also don't own a lot of the OC's in the story the only ones I own are Vision,Dean and Alex**

 **Alex: You don't own me**

 **ME: Yes I do!**

 **Chapter 23: The Grand Finale-Melody**

 **Pokemon Centre**

The gang was sitting on the couch talking

"I can't believe you guys made the Final 4" Brock said

"Yes this tournament was hard I didn't expect all 4 finalists to be from our group" Dean said

"Hey since this is probably the last time we will be here" Shadow said

"Yes let's do it" Vision shouted

Him,Shadow and Dean attacked each other

"Did any of you notice Ally and Stephan aren't here?" David asked

"Yes Ally is trying to avoid Stephan and Eddie while they both are trying to find her" Serena said

" I wonder when this egg is going to hatch" May wondered," What do you think Blake"

No answer

"Blake" May asked

She saw him getting beaten up by Vision

"Oh come on!" She shouted

David joined in as well

"Do they do this often?" Brock asked

"Every single time" misty replied

"So we didn't miss much in the dungeon" Lucy said

"Nope" Misty replied

"That's good" Serena said

"Come on Blake" May said

Blake followed her

The rest left while the Peeping group continued fighting

 **Tournament**

"Welcome Final 4 to the finales of the tournament now you guys will fight my elites" Ash said

Melody was the only one that appeared

"You guys will fight each elite four member once unless you lose to one of them then in that case you are eliminated the first Elite member you will fight is Melody" Ash said

"I want to fight the one with red-hair first" Melody said pointing to Misty

"Then let the battle begin!" Ash shouted  
"This will be a 1 on 1 battle!" Paul shouted

"I choose you!" Melody shouted

A shadow Infernape appeared

"That's Ash Infernape" Dawn said surprised

"I'll battle fire with water Misty calls Gyarados!" Misty shouted

Roarrrrrrrrr!

"Infernape use Flamethrower" Melody shouted

A Dark Flamethrower flew out and hit Gyarados

"Gyarados use Tackle!" Misty shouted

"Infernape dodge!" Melody shouted

Infernape dodged easily

"Infernape use Flame Wheel" Melody said

The Flame wheel easily hit Gyarados

"Oh no Gyarados use Water Gun!" Misty shouted

"Infernape dodge!" Melody shouted

Infernape once again dodged easily

"Now use Tackle!" Melody shouted

"Gyarados dodge!" Misty shouted

Gyarados was just able to dodge

"Now use Hyper Beam!" Misty shouted

The Hyper beam hit Infernape

"Now use Hydro Pump before he can get up!" Misty shouted

Roarrrrr!

The Hydro pump hit Infernape knocking him out

"Infernape is unable to battle Misty wins!" Paul shouted

"We did Gyarados!" Misty shouted

Roarrrrrrr!

"Melody who will you fight next?" Ash asked

"The one with Brown hair" Melody said pointing to Gary

"Ok let's do this" Gary said

"Hold on from now on the challenger must release their Pokemon first!" Ash shouted

"Fine with me" Gary said,"I choose Alakazam"

"I choose Houndoom!" Melody shouted

A shadow Houndoom **(My story)** appeared

"this is bad" Misty said

Gary had an arrogant smirk on his face

"Houndoom use Crunch!" Melody shouted

"Alakazam use teleport!" Gary shouted

Alakazam was able to teleport away from Houndoom"

"Houndoom use Crunch again!" Melody shouted

"Alakazam use Teleport again!" shouted Gary

This went on for awhile until Houndoom was able to bite Alakazam

Alakazam fainted

" Alakazam is un...

"Alakazam use Recover" Gary shouted

Alakazam recovered

"Now use Disable then Psywave!" Gary shouted

The Psywave was very powerful and was able to knock Houndoom out

"Houndoom is unable to battle Gary is the winner!" Paul shouted

"Yes!" Gary shouted

Ash has an angry look on his face

"Melody!" he shouted

"What?" she asked

"You are failing me" He said angrily

"Sorry master" she replied

"Now pick your opponent" he said calmly

"I pick the girl with the blue hair" Melody said pointing to Dawn

Dawn stepped forward holding her pokeball

" I choose you Mamoswine!" Dawn shouted

Mamoswine

"Go Pokeball!" Melody shouted

Venusaur!

A Shadow Venusaur appears

Mamoswine use Tack Down!

Venusaur use Tackle!

They ran into each other and started pushing each other

Mamoswine knocked Venusaur down

Venusaur wrap your vines around Mamoswine tusks

The swines successfully wrap around Mamoswine tusks

Venusaur pull him in

"Mamoswine try to resist!" shouted Dawn

Mamoswine tried and tried but Venusaur was to powerful and pulled him in

"Now Mamoswine use your tusks to throw Venusaur in the Air!" Dawn shouted

"It was a trick!" Melody shouted angrily

Mamoswine tosses Venusaur into the air

"Now use Ice Shard!" Dawn shouted

The Ice Shard hits Venusaur knocking him out

"Venusaur is unable to battle Dawn wins!" Paul shouted angrily

"Melody! try to win atleast one battle!" Ash shouted angrily

David walked up smiling

"I choose Milotic!" David shouted

Milotic!

"Go Pokeball!" Melody shouted

Seviper

"Snake!" David shouted

Everyone stared

"Milotic get rid of it!" David shouted scared

 **Crowds**

"What's up with him?" Serena asked

"I guess his scared of snakes" Brock replied

"That makes nosense Milotic is a Snake Pokemon and he isn't scared of him" May said

"Actually that Milotic is a girl" Brock corrected her

"Whatever but why is he not scared of her?" May asked

"They probably have a bond" Brock replied

 **Match**

Milotic was beating Shadow Seviper **(My story)** silly while David was sitting on the floor freaking out

Milotic knocks Seviper out

"Seviper is unable to battle David wins?" Paul said confused

Ash glared at Melody angrily

"This is bad" Melody said as she gulped

"Tomorrow you will fight the next elite four member now leave!" Ash shouted angrily

Everybody ran away

 **TBC**

 **ME: And there is the end of chapter 24 so hope you enjoyed**

 **Alex: What just happened**

 **ME: Oh David has a fear of snakes except for Milotic,Serperior and Dragonair**

 **Alex(Confused): Uh ok**

 **ME: Read and Review**


	24. Chapter 24: The Final Battle

**ME: Welcome all to the Grand Finale of Pokemon Betrayal there will be 1 or 2 chapters after this one depending on how this chapter plays out I still haven't decided the ending yet**

 **Alex: So what we might die**

 **ME: Yes someone might die**

 **Alex: Who?**

 **ME: You!**

 **Alex: What**

 **ME: Yes with all your meddling questions**

 **Scooby: Scooby Dooby Doo!**

 **ME: Anyway I want to apologize for last chapter as it was not so good and also for not updating for so long anyway here is the Grand Finale of...**

 **Alex: Shut Up! he doesn't own Pokemon**

 **Warning this chapter has people trying to kill eachother don't read it if you are not allowed too although it's really not bad at all Spoiler Alert: Just 2 deaths**

 **" " Pokemon Speaking**

"" Human Speaking

 **Chapter 24: The Final Battle of Good vs Evil**

 **Pokemon Centre**

The Gang was sitting there resting after there battle and after David had finally calmed down Serena asked him a question

"So David why are you afraid of Snake Pokemon?" Serena asked

"Serena!, You don't just go and blurt something out like that" Brock said

"It's ok I'll tell long ago when I had started my journey I had an encounter with a hungry Seviper that attacked me during a thunderstorm it nearly killed me and if I hadn't tripped and rolled down a roll it might have." David explained

"Why didn't it follow you?" asked Serena

"It was attacked by a Zangoose so I got away" David finished

"But why aren't you afraid of Milotic?" asked Brock

He was really curious

"That's easy Serperior's cool, and Milotic and Dragonair are downright beautiful" He answered

"Interesting don't worry you aren't the only one afraid of a certain type of Pokemon," Dean said, "I'm afraid of Ghost types and Misty's afraid of Bugs"

"How do you know I'm afraid of bugs?" Misty asked

"Because I was spying on you when you told Selena" Dean answered

Bam!

He was knocked out on the floor while Misty was standing holding her Mallet

"Relax Misty" Brock said scared

Bam! and Down went Brock

Misty's eyes had flames in them

"Who's next" She said evilly

"Run!" Shouted David

After awhile only Shadow and David were not knocked out and back in the Pokemon Centre

"Hey what did you guys do to Misty?" Serena asked as she arrived and noticed Misty was missing

Shadow smiled evilly "Nothing"

He looked at her Mallet

 **Somewhere**

Misty is tied to a tree screaming as bugs are climbing on her

 **Pokemon Centre**

"Anyway David I'm just telling you now you need to get over your fear of Snakes I mean you nearly lost the last challenge and you can't just keep relying on luck" Serena said

"That's a good idea Serena thanks" David replied as he left

Then Misty arrived

"Now it's payback time" She said growling

"Yeah what are you going to do I have your Mallet" Shadow said

"Look again" Misty said

Shadow looked down and the Mallet was gone

"Huh" was all he could say until he was knocked out

 **The Forest**

David released his Milotic

"Milotic today we finally get over our fear of Snakes!" David shouted triumphantly

 **"What are you talking about our fear"** Milotic said

"So you agree let's do this" He said

 **"Sometimes I wish he could understand me"** said Milotic

 **And so it began David started training everyday to overcome his fear of Snake Pokemon aswell as train for his next match**

 **Everyone else also trained but not as much as David**

 **The Next day They had a match against Paul which ended with everyone except Dawn winning**

 **After Dawn was eliminated everyone trained a lot more and started battling against their friends but Ally and Stephan were still no where to be seen**

 **David started making major improvement in his training and when the finalists had their match against Max and Max released a Arbok**

 **David was able to beat it with ease but still freaked out a bit**

 **After that David became one of the most toughest opponents ever!**

 **When the time came to battle Alex the strongest of Ash's Elite 4 everyone tried their best**

 **Gary was taken out quickly and Misty won**

 **When it came time for David to battle him he used a Shadow Onix David didn't freak out at all and nearly beat Onix but Alex gave some of his Aura to Onix and it was victorious knocking David out of the competition and making Misty the only one to face Ash who wasn't happy that his Elite 4 especially Melody and Max failed him**

 **Pokemon Centre**

Everyone was congratulating Misty for beating the Elite 4 and David for getting over his fear of snakes as well as him and Gary for making it to Alex

"So Misty who are you going to use?" Brock asked

"I know who I'm going to use" Misty said

 **Battle**

"Ok let's get this over with so I can take over the world" Ash said

He threw a Pokeball

A Shadow Pikachu appeared

"Ok Mewtwo I need your help!" Misty shouted

Mewtwo appeared out of nowhere

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" shouted Ash

Mewtwo dodged it and shot a psybeam at Pikachu who dodged

"Ok then Pikachu let's do this" Ash said

Pikachu shot a Thundershock that Mewtwo reflected using his Psychic Powers

Mewtwo's first started glowing as he tried to punch Pikachu but Pikachu jumped onto his head and bit him

"Ouch!" Shouted Mewtwo as he threw Pikachu off

 **"There's no way you can beat me you're just a copy of Mew"** Shadow Pikachu Said

"Ok then Kamehameha!" shouted Mewtwo as he shot an Aura Sphere at Pikachu who was hit hard

 **"Ouch!"** yelled Shadow Pikachu

Mewtwo threw towards him and hit him

He then used Psycho cut

 **"How did you beat me!"** Shouted Pikachu

He then fainted

"What!" Shouted Ash

"I Won!" Shouted Misty

The Crowd was cheering

 **Inside Ash's Head**

"That's My Girl" Good Ash said

 **Real World**

"Since you lost you can't take over the world" Misty said

"Lugia Ho-Oh kill them all!" Shouted Ash

"What!" shouted Brock

"You said if we beat you you won't take over the world!" Shouted Dean

Vision was confused this didn't happen before

"What are you going to do now" Ash said

"I'll fight you" Mewtwo said

"Nah uh!" Ash said

Mewtwo flew towards him but was shot with a Hyperbeam from Lugia

Mewtwo attacked Ho-Oh and Lugia

"Now what are you going to do" Ash said to Misty

She grabbed Her Pokeballs when suddenly Brock and the others including Team Rocket were standing next to her

"Misty we will hold him off try and get everyone out then leave" Brock said

"But Brock" Misty said

"Do it!" Shouted Brock

Misty ran off

"You really think you can beat me" Ash said

Brock and the others threw their Pokeballs But Ash was able to turn most of their Pokemon into Shadows

"Onix Rock Throw!" Shouted Brock

Onix threw some Rocks at Ash but he knocked them into Arbok

"Meowth use Fury Swipes!" Shouted James

Meowth jumped onto Ash's face and scratched it but it did nothing to Ash and broke Meowth's claws

Ash was able to knock out of their Pokemon

"No can beat me!" Ash shouted then he heard a twig snap

He turned around to see Misty leaving the stadium

"No! Everyone is gone! I'll kill you!" He shouted

He shot an Aura Ball at Misty

"I better get out of here quickly" She said

But then she couldn't move She looked down and saw her feet were stuck in some weird black stuff

Ash laughed evilly

The Aura Ball was about to hit Misty who was panicking

 **Ash's Head**

Good Ash who was still changed up was watching this whole thing

"Misty!" He Shouted

Then everything turned White

 **Real World**

Evil Ash started screaming as his eyes were glowing!

The Aura Ball was just inches away from Misty's face when it disappeared and Misty could move again

She looked up and saw Ash **(The good one you can tell them apart Evil Ash has red eyes and vampire teeth)** lying there

"Ash!" She shouted

"What happened?" He asked as she hugged him

Then he remembered everything

"Misty! Are you ok" He asked very concerned

"I Fine" She said happily

Ash heard running and turned around to see his friends and Team Rocket running towards him

"Great to have you back buddy" Brock said

"It's great to be back" Ash said  
Then he looked at Team Rocket

"Thanks for helping" He said

"Don't worry about it" James said

"Yeah we're good guys now" Meowth said

"Yeah!" Jessie Shouted

Then they heard evil laughing

They looked up to see Evil Ash floating in the air

"I'm Free!" Evil Ash shouted

"Give up there are more of us than there are of you" Ash said

"I am much more powerful than you now!" He said

He shot an Aura Ball that went right through Vision's chest

"Vision!" Shouted Shadow

He ran up to his friend shocked

"Come on dude don't die" He shouted

"Shadow beat that *Beep*hole for me" Vision said with his last breath

"Vision!" Shadow shouted

He glared at Evil Ash  
"I'm you're going to pay" He said

Then Mewtwo fall in front of them

They looked up and saw Ho-Oh and Lugia

"I forgot about them" Dean said

"Guys take care of Lugia and Ho-Oh I'll take care of him" Ash said as he flew up

 **(I'm not showing the fight with Lugia and Ho-Oh cause I want to focus on Ash vs Ash but they won)**

"You can't beat me" Evil Ash said

"You said that way to much during this chapter" Ash said

"I'll Kill You!" Evil Ash shouted

"That too" Ash replied

Evil Ash kicked him in the stomach

"Ouch!" Ash said

Ash punched Evil Ash in the face then created an Aura Bone and hit him with that

Evil Ash started throwing punches and kicks at Ash but Ash dodged them all then hit him with an Aura Ball

"Rrrgh!" Shouted Evil Ash as he fired Aura Sphere

Ash fired one back and they met in the middle causing a huge explosion

"I can't see" He said

He used His Aura Vision But then was kicked in the head knocking him out

"That's for threating my friends!" Ash shouted

He flew down to Evil Ash and looked at him

"And this is for Vision!" Shouted Ash as he shot another Aura Ball at Evil Ash that went through his chest killing him

Because of Evil Ash's death all the Shadow Pokemon and The Mind-Controlled Elite 4 went back to normal

"We're alive" They all shouted

Ash took the Pokeballs now lying on the ground since Evil Ash faded away and gave them back to their owners

He then let out Pikachu

 **"Argh what happended"** Pikachu asked

"Hey Pikachu" Ash said

 **"Ash!"** He shouted as he jumped into Ash arms

Ash then collapsed

 **"Ash"/** "Ash" shouted Pikachu/All of his friends

"Too much Aura used" Ash said

Lucario appeared outside it's Pokeball

"You're live" He said

And so all of their friends went their separate ways

Ash and Misty went back to the Orange Islands

Brock and Lucy went back to Lucy's home

Shadow,Serena and Dean went to hoenn

Gary decided to beat the Battle Frointier in Unova

They later found out that Ally had gone somewhere in Kanto with Stephan and Eddie following them

Dawn,Carrie and Selena went to Sinnoh

Team Rocket went back to their house in Unova

Tracey stayed in Kalos and eventually became Professor Sycamore assistant

David decided to go to the Omega Region

And Alex went to god's know where

 **20 years later**

"And that's the story about me being betrayed and turning evil" Ash said

"That was a great story Daddy" said Ash's daughter Megan

"Um dad why didn't you explain how you beat Tobias" his son Jody asked

"I don't want to" Ash said

"Can you please explain atleast how Charizard beat Latios" begged his kids

"Fine" Ash said

 **Flashback**

Latios tried to knock Charizard out of the sky with a Hyper Beam but Charizard dodged and shot a Flamethrower at it but it dodged and went invisible

"Charizard use Flamethrower everyway!" Shouted Ash

The Flamethrower hit Latios but also set one of the people watching hair on fire

"Put it out!" He shouted when he was splashed with water

"Thanks" He said angrily

"Latios finish this Tackle!" Shouted Tobias

Latios flew towards Charizard

"Charizard Catch it!" Shouted Ash

Charizard was able to catch Latios

"Now use Seismic Toss!" Shouted Ash

Charizard grabs onto Latios and uses the Seismic Toss

"Latios is unable to battle Tobias send out your next Pokemon" The referee said

 **End of Flashback**

"We want to hear more" They shouted

Ding dong!

"We can't we have to go celebrate your mom's birthday" Ash said

So they started walking down stairs and while they were Ash was thinking of that battle before his life changed

 **Bulbasaur dodged a Hyper Beam from Latios and shot a Razor Leaf at it**

 **Charizard used Seismic Toss on Latios**

 **Infernape was punching Darkrai over and over again**

 **Pikachu used Thunder on Gengar knocking him out**

 **Lucario dodged Dragonite's Ice Beam and used Aura Ball to Knock Dragonite into the air He then teleported to where Dragonite was going to land and made his fist glow and punched Dragonite**

Ash smiled his life changed for the better

 **The End**

 **Me: And so we are down thank you all so much for reading this story. A special thanks to Espeon 44 and David the Mighty Paladin for letting me use their Ocs for this story I'm thinking of doing a prequel to this story taking place in between the time Ash was betrayed and the tournament and also I'm thinking of doing some stories that tell you what the others were during in the 20 year time gap.**

 **Read and Review**


End file.
